Harry James Potter and Elisabeth Lily Potter
by articuno13
Summary: harry discovers the terrible truth about multiple things. There is going to be some romance later on. re-write in process rewrite is called the high elf family of old, Renewed!
1. the start of term or Elisabeth who!

**Harry James Potter and Elisabeth Lily Potter.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters; I only made up Elisabeth Lily Potter. **_

_**A/N Harry is 17 and discovers that he has a 19 year old sister. **_

_**Harry's parents died while he was 3 and she was 5.**_

_**Oh by the way I'm from Holland so there may be spelling errors.**_

Harry was in his dorm unpacking his trunk, as he just had arrived from the station after a lengthened holiday. He had been sick, at least that is what he had told his teachers. He head been thrown down the stairs by his uncle five weeks before the start of term so he had broken his leg, at least aunt Petunia had taken him to the hospital behind her husbands back, so he had arrived a week later than the rest of the school.

He was just putting his cloak on to go to Professor McGonagall to pick up his schedule, when he realized he wasn't due to pick it up for another hour.

So he took his cloak off and hung it back in his closet.

He walked to his trunk and took the present for Ron a new robe for parties out of his trunk and placed it on Ron's bed.

When he turned around he jumped in surprise his headmaster was standing in the middle of his dormitory.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." Said Harry "Wait, Why are you here? I mean you never come into our house unless there's something terribly wrong."

"Well in this case I have some excellent news I have found a relative of you, which is closer to you than your aunt and uncle, fortunately she's 19." Dumbledore answered with that well know twinkle in his eyes.

"Who is she?" Harry asked.

"Elizabeth Lily Potter." Was the answer.

"Wait Lily as in my mom and Potter as in my dad?"

"Correct she is your sister and unlike you she can recall everything as soon her memory locks are removed."

"Wow, wait, hold on, rewind SISTER?" Harry said in shock as his legs gave way luckily he was standing next to his bed so he landed on his bed.

Ron who walked into the room and towards his bed and said: "Oh hello Professor Dumbledore, hi Harry, wait a sec professor!"

Ron looked back and saw Harry's white face and asked: "hey Harry you alright, you look awful. Is everything alright or should I get Madam Pomfrey? "

"What... Yeah... No... just ..." stuttered Harry.

Dumbledore said: "No that won't be necessary Ron, Harry's alright; I just told Harry something that shocked him."

"And you call it alright when he's in shock." Ron said sarcastically.

"Well it's perfectly understandable that he's in shock because I have just told him he has a 19-year old sister called Elizabeth Lily Potter. She has been in a orphanage since her sixth year because her parents where killed then and she hasn't come looking for Harry because she has about four memory locks that keeps her from remembering him.

I found her because some death eaters were terrorising the neighbourhood and were heading straight for the orphanage she lives.

She came outside and blasted them into the next street out of pure panic that they would kill her best friend.

Although I gave Harry the shorter version but since he's sitting there he should have heard that."

"Yeah I see what you mean I would be shocked too."

"Where is she now?" Harry's question came suddenly.

"St. Mungo's to have those memory locks removed, and to have some minor injuries healed."

"I want to see her." He said while he walked to his closet and got his cloak.

"I was getting you to do just that." Said Dumbledore

"But I want Hermione and Ron to come" said Harry.

"I'll go get her." Said Ron as he jumped trough the door.

"Alas I could have seen that one coming seeing as you three are always together."

"Yes you could have." Said Harry as he left the room.

Dumbledore closed Harry's trunk and closet and exited the room also.

He found Harry, Hermione and Ron amidst of whole Gryffindor house who expected an answer from the three prefects.

"Not now okay I'll explain later." He heard Harry say to the rest of the Quidditch team from which he was captain.

"Ready Harry?" he asked

"Yes Professor." Harry answered

"Ready for what Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Ron an I'll will fill you in later Ginny." Harry said after which he followed the others who had already exited through the portrait hole to find the entire school assembled there.

"I don't have time for this." Harry said looking determined and with a glow in his eyes that scared the first row of students so they backed out of the way.

"Students return to your houses." Dumbledore said loudly.

The students groaned but did as they were told and dispersed to their own common rooms.

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Probably near the borders of our terrain by now." Dumbledore answered dryly.

"What! Come on Ron we have to go after him." Hermione exclaimed.

They started to walk toward the main staircase in a hurry to catch up with Harry.

They finally caught up with him in front of the great hall.

"Finally come on let's go already." He said impatiently.

"Easy Potter take it steady or you'll get stuck when you try to apparate."

"Like I would care." Harry said angry.

"Harry you can't seriously mean that." Hermione said shocked.

"And why can't I?" he asked.

Harry started to walk faster towards the edge of the terrain where he apparated to St. Mungo's where he had already been once.

"Bloody hell what does he think he's doing."

"He's angry can't you tell. This is what... the 30ste time he hasn't been told something about himself." Hermione said irritated

"Well quite right, but let's go already." Dumbledore said impatiently.

"Allright"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**the meeting**

Hermione took Ron's hand and Ron and Dumbledore apparated to St. Mungo's where they found a Harry that looked a little weird at the building.

A girl was screaming that she didn't want to remember something.

"Ok professor tell me that ain't my sis." Harry said confused.

"Well since I can't lie that is your sister. Apparently they have removed the first three locks."

"What does the fourth hide?" asked Hermione.

"The night of the murder." Said Harry.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"If I where the one who placed those locks that would be the first thing I locked away."

"And that's another example of how genius you are Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile.

There was a scream and there came a girl running from the door followed by two women and the minister of magic mister Fudge.

"Oh dear." Dumbledore exclaimed.

He caught the hysterical teen.

"Let go! I don't want to remember!" She exclaimed.

"And what if I promise you don't have to if you don't want to." Dumbledore tried to calm her.

"But... but he said I had to." She said shaking while pointing at Fudge.

"Minister, surely you didn't?" Dumbledore asked.

"Eh, well actually, yes." The minister said after a short hesitation.

"Well, dear, you don't have to. Not yet." Dumbledore said to Elisabeth.

"Come on Miss Potter. Let's have that scrape healed." Said one of the two women.

Harry who had been looking at her appearance had been shocked what he had found.

She was his mother's clone only the eyes where his dad's.

She had blue jeans on and a purple top with a purple sports jacket.

She had long hair that came to her kneecaps.

There was some blood dripping from one of her legs.

Elisabeth nodded and followed the woman.

"Eh!" was all that Harry could mumble after she had left.

"Well shall we go in?" Dumbledore asked.

"What? Oh yeah." He mumbled.

"She wasn't acting very logical. Was she?" Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes and started to walk inside.

Harry was walking towards the door when something hit him.

"Professor I have to be by a close relative for that protection spell of yours to work, right?"

"Yes, Harry, but why are you asking." Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I can leave the Dursley's as long as I stay close to my sis, right?"

"Yes."

"Great!"

"Wait, Harry, are you getting to what I think you are?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I am." Said Harry.

"Ma will like it, I think."

"I hope so. But come, I want to meet her."

They walked in and followed Dumbledore to the room where the two women where attending Elisabeth's knee.

She looked op at the sound of the door being opened.

She had been looking at how her leg was healed.

As soon as she saw Harry she gave a yelp after which a red barrier appeared around her burning the hand of the healer.

"Wow, chill sis. It's me, Harry."

"Ha... Harry" she muttered. "You look so incredibly like dad, you startled me."

"Well you wouldn't believe how much you look like mom."

"Well I suppose you're right." She said while she lowered her barrier.

"Well ready everyone? Let's go to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"I'm so sorry for burning your hand." Elisabeth said to the healer.

_**A/N I will shorten her name to Liz from now on.**_

"Oh don't worry about that. Accidents do happen, especially when you don't have full control yet." The woman said.

"Well let me at least fix it." Liz said.

She put her hand over the burn and said something none, except Harry, understood.

The burn disappeared.

They all looked at her in awe.

"What, I'm not untrained ya know, just when ya startle me." She said in a bit hurt tone.

"What do you mean 'not untrained'?" Albus asked.

"Mom taught me the basics and dad taught me how to fly, with my own wings as well as with a broomstick. I even know how to play Quidditch." She had all of them completely flabbergasted. This was a rare sight for Hermione and Albus.

"Sirius helped me come to peace with my animal form and Remus helped me with my patronus and Peter helped me get faster in my animal form. He was a bit annoying sometimes and then dad and mum had to stop me from eating him." She continued.

"Ah I know that temper." Albus chuckled.

"Ah you do, do ya?" she snarled with her eyes flashing to eagle likeness for a few seconds.

"Wow sis calm down he knows that temper because he has known our parents since their first day at Hogwarts as well as Sirius, Remus and Peter."

"Oh" she said.

"But ehm what is this... ehm what did you call it... oh yeah Hogwarts?"

"Oh great, here we go again!" Hermione, Ron and Albus said at the same time.

"What did I say?" she asked when they started to laugh.

"That was also my first question when I got to this world and, well, they still haven't finished explaining." Harry said.

"When will you finish?" he then asked.

"As soon as we have found the answer to your last question. We still don't know the spell that makes the staircases move." Albus said.

While they were talking they had walked to the entrance and had stepped outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Oh yeah by the way Sirius is cleared and alive and is teaching DADA together with Remus, and this plays during the sixth year****, I forgot to mention that earlier.**

When they got outside Dumbledore asked: "Can you apparate, Elisabeth?"

"No I'm afraid not." She answered.

"Well Harry, you can, if you would take Elisabeth then I will take Ron and Hermione."

"All right, Professor, but ehm where to?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts. When we arrive it will be at lunch, so just go to the great hall for lunch and then I will announce Elisabeth's presence and have her sorted by the hat, I believe sixth year will do."

That said they apparated to the village of Hogsmeade.

They walked the road up to school and went into the great hall where lunch was being served.

At their entry, everyone fell silent and the defence against the arts teachers Black and Lupin almost got a heart attack when they saw Elisabeth and Harry standing side by side, it was as if one of their memories was being displayed for the whole school to see.

Harry started to grin like mad when they saw their faces.

Especially that of his godfather who had pumpkin juice dripping from his chin and all over the table in front of him. He had just taken a sip of juice when he turned his head to see them enter and had sprayed it all over the table.

Harry and Elisabeth stayed by the door while Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore went to their seats.

Dumbledore bent down to say something to McGonagall who nodded and left the hall. He then faced the students in the hall who were still staring at Harry and Liz.

"Students, I would like to introduce you to the girl-who-lived Elisabeth Lily Potter. She will be coming to study here in the sixth year since she knows enough to skip the first five."

Then professor McGonagall entered with the sorting hat.

"Alright now, all you have to do is sit and put the sorting hat on your head. The house that is being called then will be where you will sleep and study. It's a bit like boarding school." Harry explained to her.

"Oh, is that all!" Liz exclaimed.

She walked forward and sat on the chair then she got the sorting hat on her head, which started to muse so the entire school could hear it: "Plenty of cunning, also a lot of loyalty and bravery you're also very smart. Hmm they are equally matched, now where to put you? Hmmm….."

The comment that she was equal in all four areas on which the sorting was based made some of the teachers gasp, as well as the entire student body. It could happen that you had two of those, but never all four of them and certainly not an equal amount of it all.

"Aha that's why you've got all four!" the hat then exclaimed.

Just at that moment, four ghosts came out of the hat and stood next to the stool Liz was sitting on.

They were different then the other ghosts. They had more in resemblance with peeves than with Sir Nicholas or the Bloody Baron. They had colour and were not as transparent as ghosts tended to be.

From the left to the right were Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw who were holding hands and then it were Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff who also were holding hands.

"It has been a while since we had one of your kind here Elisabeth." Godric said.

"They have never been sorted since we could stay here for a century and still haven't come to a decision." Salazar said.

"They always have had own rooms and an own timetable." Rowena added.

"And have always been taught by us." Helga added.

"May I inquire as to what kind you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"The ultimate angels, Albus." Godric said.

"Liz would you be so kind as to show us your wings?" Rowena asked.

"Sure madam." Liz replied.

She then stood up walked to a bit more space and started to pull her magic core to her shoulder blades.

"Alright here we go!" she then said and on the go magnificent white wings appeared.

She unfolded them and they were easily 10 feet in span.

The wings looked as if they belonged on a griffin if you looked at the shape and feather pattern.

"Have you mastered flying with them?" Helga asked.

"Yes, madam, I mastered flying when I was six."

She then jumped up and started flying around the great hall.

The hall watched silent for a while and when Liz noticed that she began to do some spectacular tricks that would be a match for Harry's antics on a broom.

When she had entertained the hall for about 15 minutes she landed in front of the doors next to Harry and took a bow towards the hall.

The hall exploded in applause.

"Hey, sis, I hope you're as good with a broom as you are with these; we need a new chaser this year since Katie graduated last year." Harry joked while pointing at her wings.

"Actually I fly better with a broom than I do with my wings." She said.

This left Harry completely flabbergasted.

Just then Rowena said: "Follow me Elisabeth. You too Harry."

She then began walking towards the antechamber behind the teachers table.

The other founders followed her and Harry and Liz followed the founders while they were walking towards the other room. Liz hid her wings, she wouldn't fit through the door otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When they entered the side room, they stood looking each other over for a few minutes when Dumbledore and McGonagall entered.

"Now, will someone explain what an ultimate angel is?" McGonagall asked.

"Ultimate angels are girls that are born on the 24th of any month at noon and from a family that has been facing the dark side for at least 2 generations." Helga said.

"I am born on the 24th of March at noon." Liz said.

"They can become duos when they receive a brother that is born on the 31st of any month again at noon."

"Hey I'm born on the 31st of July at noon." Harry said.

"Exactly, that is why we wanted you to come." Godric said.

"Will you allow us to teach them?" Salazar asked Dumbledore.

"Any chance that young Harry gets to become stronger he must take, so yes, but I want to see their progress at least once a month." Dumbledore said.

"Ehm I see one flaw in this." Rowena said.

"What flaw Miss Ravenclaw?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Their guardian angels who are they where are they?"

"Ehm miss... one of my guardian angels is still in London." Liz said.

"You know who one of your angels is?" Salazar asked baffled.

"Yes, the boy I protected from the death eaters, Jordy, is mine but he's only 7 years old. The other kids tease him because he can't hide his wings. The head of the child's home we lived in even calls him an abomination!" she started to sob.

"The only reason he got those dreadful wings is because he pushed me away when a stair that led to the attic started to collapse. It would have fallen right on top of me, if he had not pushed me away. He broke his arm because of it. They still haven't taken him to a doctor and he broke it three weeks ago, they won't let him outside because he's a freak as they say." She started to cry completely now.

Harry started to comfort Liz by gathering her in his arms while he said, "We have to get him out of there Professor. That sounds horrible and besides we have to heal his arm. And I'm sure that orphanage would be glad to be rid of him."

"You're right Harry. I will go get him right now."

"Ehm Professor he won't go with you. He can't see well and the orphanage hasn't given him glasses and he doesn't trust anyone he can't see or knows." Liz said while she was still in Harry's arms.

"Oh great! When Potters are involved beware of the problems that will arise, Sirius was right when he said those words two weeks after your parent's marriage." He sighed.

"Well you two are coming in that case. In addition, we will go to Gringotts to pick up some money after we got him. If those muggles won't provide glasses for that boy then I will!" Dumbledore looked furious by the time he said the last part.

"And besides we probably will need some books and robes for him as well and we need those too for Liz."

"Yes indeed, professor, but the robes and books will be on my bill." Harry said.

Just then, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Salazar said.

Hermione and Ron entered and asked: "Can we come to the orphanage?"

"What... how did you know?" Harry asked.

"We were waiting for you outside and you weren't talking softly by any account." Hermione said while Ron looked at his feet while being very ashamed.

"Of course! We forgot ⅔ of the famous trio!" McGonagall exclaimed exasperated.

Just then there was a squeak from outside by a "Neville get off me!" and "I told you to watch out for that olifaunt". **A/n yes olifaunt as in lotr olifaunt only smaller**

The trio inside looked at each other and said at the same time "Neville, Luna and Ginny!" after which they had laugh.

"Who are they?" Helga asked.

"The others of the Potter gang" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. The core group together with these three of the D.A., which stands for Dumbledore's Army. They founded it because of last years DADA teacher Madame Umbridge." Professor McGonagall said.

"And they are also the only witch who's stronger than she looks, the only boy who is so forgetful it's amazing he doesn't forget to dress every morning and the daughter of the owner of the Quibbler." Harry said after which he walked towards the door very softly from which could be heard "Ouch get off me, no the other way" and such comments.

When Harry was at the door he threw it open and found a Neville that had somehow gotten his cloak over his eyes and was sprawled over Ginny who was on her side trying to get him off of her.

They were being watched by Luna who had the same look on her face as always.

Harry snickered, turned to the room and said: "May I present: the lady who is still on her feet is Luna Lovegood, the lovely lady on the floor is Ginny Weasley and the gentleman with the cloak over his face is Neville Longbottom."

"Ha-ha Harry, very funny now get him off me!" a very agitated Ginny said.

"Of course my dear lady I would not like to be on the receiving end of your bat bogey curse." After which he hastily pulled Neville up before she did curse him with it.

He then reached down and helped Ginny to her feet.

When she was standing she gently hit him on the behind making Harry blush like mad.

"From what I can see she's not only just a member of that... ehm what was it oh yeah D.A." Liz said while she had to stifle a laugh.

The comment made Ginny also blush and made Harry's blush deepen.

In an attempt to change the subject, Harry asked, "What exactly are those guardian angels?"

"Guardian angels are people that help the ultimate angel fight the evil force. They lend their magic muscle power knowledge and mana to the ultimate angel." Salazar said.

"So they're just a higher step of what Ron, Hermione and I have been doing in our first, second, third and forth year?" Harry asked.

"If I'm not mistaking then, yes Harry, they are." Dumbledore replied.

"Oh oke." Harry replied a bit taken back.

"Now if you don't hurry up I will flash to Jor without any of you I will not leave him alone any longer!" Liz practically shouted at the group, after which she started to move towards the door without looking back.

She called "Well coming? I am getting him out of there right now. That slut has been his only care long enough!" nobody in the room had any doubt as to who she was revering with sluth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**An hour later**

**At the orphanage in London**

"I want to know where Jordy is!" a very agitated Elisabeth yelled at an Umbridge like woman who was the head of the orphanage they were standing in, although orphanage was a poor excuse for this building.

The walls were cracked and several of the many staircases were near collapse, at least all of the outer walls were still in one piece, all except those of the room that was in the back of the orphanage. It was the only room without windows and it was the room of Elisabeth and Jordy, since the headmistress knew of their magical abilities she kept them locked in that room for most of the time.

Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore where outraged by the treatment received by Elisabeth, the second she had stepped over the threshold she was beaten into the wall by the Umbridge like woman.

However, she had quickly retaliated and had taken a swing at the woman who in her turn had been knocked in the opposite wall.

The party, which consisted out of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Marcel and the two professors, had been too stunned to do much.

Elisabeth then had pulled herself out of the wall, glared at the woman and had continued deeper into the building. They encountered maybe twenty other children which where all that lived here next to Liz and Jordy.

When Liz had entered the room, she had been shocked to find it empty.

She had then turned and walked past the group to face the woman who had silently followed them and yelled her question.

"That's Miss Francine for you ungrateful brat." The woman said.

"The day I will call you that is the day my birthday will be on the same day as Christmas and Easter!" Liz replied angry "Now what did you do to him?"

"I put him in the sweatbox." The woman said with a devilish grin.

Liz paled and ran towards a staircase that led down to the basements.

She ran towards the farthest door of the little hall the stairs had resulted in, she pulled the door out of its hinges and stormed in. There were about four cages and in the bottom left was a shivering mass; Liz literally tore the door off and pulled the mass in an embrace.

She started to whisper calmingly at the mass that now had been recognised by the rest of the party as a small boy with brown eagle like wings that were folded around him.

Hermione and Ginny also came over and started to calm the boy who was clinging onto Liz's robes as if his live depended on it. When he heard Ginny's and Hermione's voices he looked at them and he loosened his grip on Liz a bit.

"Jor, can you stay with Gin and 'Mione for a bit?" Liz asked.

The boy nodded a bit scared and clung onto the robes of the other two girls as if there was no tomorrow.

Liz silently rose and turned towards Miss Francine and said with a voice full of rage "I told you last time that next time you would be very sorry for putting him there again."

Then her wings appeared and she flung herself at the woman.

She had already punched the woman several times before Harry could grab her but he couldn't pull her off. It was another ten punches or so before Ron managed to grab her but even the two boys together could not get her off.

When McGonagall finally recovered enough she said "Young lady, release that woman this instant!"

But Liz did not release her; she started to punch even harder and everyone in the room heard the punches land. The woman had already received about sixty punches and still had to let out as much as a bit of air, and Liz her punches were not weak; quite the contrary! There had already been two snapping sounds as if something broke and the woman's face was not recognisable anymore.

After another two minutes of punching and attempts by the boys to get Liz off the woman, Jor whispered "Liz don't, you're better than her; don't lower yourself to her level."

Which Liz evidentially heard because she stopped punching and hissed to the heap that was the woman "Do that again to anyone and it will be twice as bad you may hold our guardianships but I will not let you use the girls for your little fund that pays our food yes I know where that money comes from. I will not allow you to let any of the girls be raped again! In addition, I will not allow any of the boys to be beaten and locked in here again! And you will most certainly not use me as a big price anymore!" and with that she spat at the woman and turned back to the little heap that was her best friend and guardian.

She walked over to Jordy and said, "I'm sorry Jor but this was the last straw. Come Professor Dumbledore here has given me a place at his school and you can come with me."

Jordy then allowed himself to be pulled to his feet by Hermione and Liz only to whimper when pressure was put on his left foot.

Professor Dumbledore had watched all of this with both anger and humour in his eyes.

Humour about how Liz stood up for every child in this 'home' and anger because she had to.

However, when he heard the boy whimper he stepped forward and asked "What is wrong with your foot little one?"

"She threw me in that thing and my foot wasn't entirely in when she threw the door closed." The boy croaked between sobs.

When Liz heard that, she turned and was about to attack Miss Francine again but Dumbledore stopped her and said, "I will personally make sure this woman is punished since by the feel of this place you and little Jordy here are not the only magicals here. But let's focus on the little ones leg first shall we?"

"Humph" was her only reaction after which she turned around and picked her friend up and then she disappeared much as if Fawkes would have.

"Where did she go?" Neville asked.

"Mungo's" Harry answered without thinking twice.

Right then a girl of about Liz her age entered and asked, "Where's Jor? I came to get him out and..." just then, she saw Miss Francine and yelped she started to shiver in fear and would have run in fear if Luna had not stopped her.

"Don't run it's okay that lady is out cold." She said.

The girl gulped but did not run but she did move as far from the headmistress as she could.

"Why are you so afraid of her?" Hermione asked.

"Because I always break the boys out of those when they get thrown in and I always get" her voice trailed off at that while she had been stuttering the first part in sheer fear.

"You always get what dear?" Minerva asked in a gentle tone.

"I always have to go into the" her voice trailed again.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Ella the oldest here next to Liz the next in line according to age is a boy of about thirteen." She said.

Then the headmistress moved and Ella yelped and a blue barrier much like Liz's red one came around her.

She started to shake harder and moved even further away from the woman.

However, when her shield touched the wall it exploded all around Ella unfortunately it exploded not outwards but inwards thus hitting Ella with all its force.

"Damn! Fuck this! I hate this fucking shield!" Ella cursed.

There was smoke around her and when that had cleared, they all gasped in horror.

Her clothes were reduced to rags and she had cuts all over her body, she was standing on trembling legs and she was bent over a little but she was standing nonetheless which was amazing looking at what kind of shape she was in.

She tried to stand up fully but she collapsed when her legs where no longer able to carry her, lucky for her that Ron and Neville were standing not too far from her.

They caught her and held her up.

"Well I would say that that's enough excitement for now, Ron can you apparate Ella and Neville to St. Mungo's?"

"Probably Headmaster."

"All right as for the others apparate there on your own those that can't apparate alongside with one of us that can take you."

Ron apparated Ella and Neville into the lobby of St. Mungo's while Harry and Hermione went there on their own Ginny went with Dumbledore and Luna went with McGonagall.

When they all arrived the sight that greeted them astonished them, Liz was standing in the middle of the lobby with Jor in her arms.

Jor had his wings folded all around him and Liz had her wings spread out and was standing as tall as she could while also trying to protect little Jordy from one of the male healers that tried to help them.

She was hissing in parseltongue against him.

"Now take it easy lady I only want to help the little one, there is obviously something wrong with his foot." The healer said.

Liz only started to hiss angrier and louder against him.

"You know sis you should mind your language even though I'm probably the only one here that understands you." Harry said.

"Do you want to enlighten us in what's she's saying?" Dumbledore asked.

"Is it going to cost us house points if i translate?" he retorted.

"If she is really so insulting yes." McGonagall answered.

"In that case, no." Harry said.

"Hash nas shaa," Liz said.

"Now Liz I understand that you're angry oh wait pissed at him but that was uncalled for!" Harry said.

"I don't care he's keeping his filthy hands off him!" she yelled turning around.

The healer tried to snatch Jordy away but she hit him with her wing.

"I told you Death Eater keep your hands away!" she snapped.

This made the audience gasp.

Several murmurs of "Death Eater he? No way" and "It can't be!" erupted.

"Do you have any proof?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes he was at the raid in my neighbourhood, masks don't work when I'm in frenzy stage which I was at the raid, and he killed four people before I made him retreat! Check his arm if you don't believe me!"

"Would you mind showing us your arm?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes I would indeed mind."

"You got nothing to loose if you're not a death eater." Minerva reasoned.

"Yes I know but I have got the mark, the bastard kidnapped my two year old daughter to pressure me. And so you know those spells I used weren't the unforgivable they were on of my own making a green stunner. Now can I help him?" the healer said.

"Prove it to me you're trustworthy!" Liz said.

"How?"

"Lower your mind shield long enough for me to enter and show me that memory."

The man did as she asked and she looked at the memory.

"Good enough, but if you hurt him!" she warned while handing Jordy over.

By then a different healer had noticed Ella who was still being kept upright by Neville and Ron.

She ushered them into an examination room where Jordy already was being helped by the other healer while Liz was standing guard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Liz turned around to see who entered she instantly paled.

"Ella!" she exclaimed "what happened?"

"Darn field exploded again." Ella muttered.

"Oh you miscalculated again." Liz stated matter of factly.

"Yeah. I know. Just fix it will ya!"

"All right but I'm going to teach you a different one this is obviously not working."

Ron and Neville helped Ella to a bed and Liz stepped up to her.

"You know the drill." Liz said

"Yeah yeah just hurry." Ella snapped.

"Okay here I go remember NITTM though. Morgoth Obscuras."

A soft glow came from her hands and she moved her hands over the scrapes and cuts that were on Ella's body, as soon as the light hit a wound it closed.

When she was done Ella sat up more firmly and stopped everyone from going to Liz who was slowly folding her arms in a cross before her chest.

Her wings came out and folded around her, then her eyes closed and she froze in the position she was in.

Harry wanted to shake her but Ella stopped him.

"No you mustn't." she said.

"Why not?" Neville asked.

"Because she's recharging her healing magic, if you touch her you'll get a magic overload, and believe me that's painful."

"She's going wrong." Jordy exclaimed.

He was right, Liz was trembling all over and her eyes were open and pitch black.

"Oh no." Ella sighed "not again."

"Why? What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"She probably gave her food portion to one of the younger kids and now her body can't handle the charging." Ella explained.

"What can we do about it?" Dumbledore asked.

Before anyone could reply Liz crumpled in a heap on the floor, still shaking.

The healer that had fixed Jordy's leg and the healer that had come to help Ella rushed over picked Liz up and placed her on a bed.

When she was on the bed something changed Liz stopped shaking and her breathing stopped.

The healers immediately worked to get her breathing again.

After a tense few minutes she began to breathe again.

Everyone released the breath they hadn't realised they were holding.

The female healer began to do diagnostic spells.

After a few minutes she said: "I've got some bad and some good news which do you want first?"

"The bad then it only get better." Harry said.

"Well the bad news is she's in a come, the good news is that there isn't any damage next to that."

"Can she be transferred to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"If you take the Hogwarts express it shouldn't be a problem." The healer said.

"I'm staying with her." Harry said.

"Me too!" Ella and Jordy said at the same time.

"Of course you are." Dumbledore said.

"Now, Minerva if you would go to a floo station and floo Mr. Longbottom, mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger and ms. Lovegood to Hogwarts and then go with them. They're free from classes for the rest of the day."

"I'm not going anywhere." Ginny said.

"Yes you are Ginny. I want you, Ron and Hermione to warn Padfoot and Moony, and Luna and Neville have to cancel the DA of tonight." Harry said.

"But..." Hermione started.

"No buts Hermione." Harry interrupted.

"Just do this for me." Harry continued.

"Oh mr. stubborn is at again." Ginny said.

"Oh all right but you owe us mate." Ron said.

"I know that, I'll pay you guys back somehow." Harry said.

"Come on student's time to go." McGonagall said, after that she ushered Luna, Neville, Ron, Ginny and Hermione out and to St. Mungo's floo station.

"Now I'll go and get some tickets for the next trip to Hogwarts. I believe that's on Wednesday at 11 that would be the day after tomorrow." Dumbledore said.

"Stay here Harry, you too Ella and that certainly counts for you Jordy." He continued.

"Yes sir!" they chorused.

Harry then pulled a chair up and sat down next to Liz.

He had no idea at what exactly a coma was but that didn't matter.

Yes of course he knew that it wasn't good and that it was a kind of deep sleep but that was as far as he got.

Jordy was meanwhile placed on the cot next to the one which held Liz.

Ella sat down on a chair next to him.

"So ehm care to talk?" Harry asked after several awkward minutes.

"Ehm sure." Ella answered.

"Well we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Harry James Potter the younger brother of Liz. Just found out this morning though."

"That's though, but who are these Padfoot and Moony?"

"That would be Sirius Black and Remus Lupin our godfather and his best friend, who also happens to be part of the marauders, our dad was also one he was prongs."

"Ehm marauder?"

"That's a group that consists of Moony, Padfoot and Prongs."

"Oh right."

"But tell me something about yourself if you want only of course."

"Well I'm Elanoir Ella for short and I've been in that centre for as long as Liz. This hair colour isn't my natural one. My natural colour is black. Ehm... what else would you like to know?"

"How did you get your hair coloured like that? It looks so real."

"Glamour spell." Was the short reply.

"Oh"

"When's Liz going to wake up?" Jordy asked timidly, he was too young too really understand what a coma was.

"I don't know. Could be a few days or weeks but it could also be months or years or..." Ella trailed off.

'I can't tell him she might never wake, he would be devastated.'

They once again sat in silence.

In the meantime.

"Morgoth Obscuras" I said.

I immediatly went into my healing trance but when I was done and started to charge something went wrong terrible excruciating pain enveloped me.

When I came at the point that it became unbearable I collapsed, everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Liz then noticed that it wasn't so peacefully anymore, there was a deafening roar of sounds mainly nundu roars and explosions from the spells.

There was a also a bit of phoenix song.

"Focus on the song dear." James said.

Liz focused on the song and closed her eyes so she could focus better.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When the noise became overwhelming, she opened her eyes again and noticed that Harry and Ella were protectively bended over her.

She could hear some roars not too far away and noticed a few people standing around them.

She saw Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall, a very large man and Padfoot and Moony.

From what she could hear there where a couple of others around them.

Her head was tilted to the side then two phoenixes entered her line of sight.

Then one of them stepped forward and touched her head with its wing.

At that moment she knew everything, the phoenix knew and vice versa.

"Can you help me? I need to help." She asked the phoenix that she know new as Fire-Demon softly.

The phoenix nodded and opened its beak then looked at her as if he was saying come on do the same.

Liz opened her mouth a little and Fire-demon dropped two tears in which Liz swallowed.

The whole exchange went unnoticed by the others who were watching the nundu's and vampires that were attacking.

The group was halfway to the castle but it was still quite a way.

Liz instantly felt powerful again.

She began to stand up which did not go unnoticed by Harry and Ella who started to stop her but stopped when they saw the magic glow in her eyes.

When she stood the front doors of the school opened with a bang to reveal the entire D.A.

The D.A. raced out and effectively trapped the attackers between themselves and the group with Dumbledore.

Liz then walked forward with her power coming from her in waves.

Fire-demon flew forward and sat on her shoulder.

She immediately drew all attention to her.

When she was about a yard from her group, she drew out her wings and charged.

The two groups of defenders were too surprised to do much while the attackers were stunned in surprise.

After a few hitting blows from both parties which left Liz more harmed than the nundu's, a white orb descended from above and hovered above Liz for a few seconds before Liz nodded and stretched her arm towards the orb so that her palm was an inch below the orb.

Her clothing changed from her blue jean and purple top to a stunning white dress.

The change started at her palm and went down after that.

The remainder of the orb then changed into a sword that Liz grabbed with both her hands.

She then started to run towards the closest nundu.

Forward.

Duck.

Left step.

Right step.

Swing at head.

Change opponent.

Backwards.

Jump up.

Duck.

Left step.

Right step.

Spin around and to the right.

Charge forward again.

Jump up to avoid a claw.

Backwards to avoid teeth.

Swing at head while bending down.

She then stopped with her right knee on the ground, her left leg stretched out to the back with the toes touching the ground.

Her right arm with her sword was stretched out to the right while her left was bended so that her fist was in front of her left breast.

She had her face pointed to the ground.

She had severed the heads of the two nundu.

Everyone was in shock that she had killed two dangerous nundu's so fast.

Liz was catching up with the moves she had done.

She had gone into warrior mode (by others called her centre) in which she handled without having to think about it.

When she had caught up, she trembled slightly.

Harry, Remus, and Sirius were immediately at her side.

The other nundu's started to come forward but Liz raised her head and when the nundu's saw her expression of pure hatred they fled along with most of the vampires.

Her dress and sword exploded in billions of sparks leaving Liz back in her jean and sleeveless purple top.

The sparks came together and formed a single orb again.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Not a what Harry a who." Liz mumbled tired.

"A who!" Sirius asked "But who is it then?"

"Grandma Potter" Liz mumbled before she collapsed.

The three looked at each other shocked and the Sirius picked Liz up and started to rush her to the hospital wing Harry and Remus were not far behind.

However, when they where halfway there they heard Ella scream.

When they turned around, they saw one of the few remaining vampires biting down in her neck and starting to drink.

Ron acted quickly and used a reducto on the vampire that ran after he released Ella.

Ella collapsed to the ground in a shivering mass.

Ron and Hermione ran towards her, closely followed by the Professors.

Ron picked Ella up and started for the hospital wing.

The other remaining vampires had fled when Ron used the reducto-curse.

The D.A. formed a protection line around the wounded and teachers.

The teachers were helping some injured students while Hagrid collected the dead nundu's.

When they entered the hospital wing madam Pomfrey was waiting for them.

She directed everyone to a bed depending on the injury.

Nearest to her office where the critical then came the broken bones and then the scratches.

"Albus could you floo St. Mungo's and ask for a healer or two this is too much for me to handle on my own."

Albus nodded and then went into her office to fire-call St. Mungo's.

About 15 minutes later three healers excited with cases of potions.

They immediately went to work one of the healers went to the students with scratches, another went to the broken bones and the last went to Liz since madam Pomfrey was already helping Ella.

After an hour of work all the scrapes and broken bones were sleeping and madam Pomfrey and the healer that was working on Liz were now being helped.

Ella had gone into the transmission sickness if she survived she would be a vampire.

Liz was still bleeding from some minor scratches that came from the claws of the nundu's.

Madam Pomfrey's main concern had been her punctured lung.

One of the nundu had broken her rib and when Sirius carried her in it punctured a lung.

The lung was now healing and the rib had been placed back which only left her busted kneecap and scratches to deal with.

Madam Pomfrey and the healer in training Aurora who had handled the scratches were fixing her kneecap, which only took about 10 minutes if there had not been an interruption.

Unfortunately, when they were halfway through Liz woke up.

She blasted the healers away from her and sat up.

When she felt her knee, she carefully touched it.

She hissed in pain and sweared in parseltongue.

"Julia! Get you're..." she hissed again in pain.

Then a little house elf with a neat little blue dress which beared the Potter crest entered and asked "Did mistress Potter call?"

"Yes I called now help me out here." Liz said through clenched teeth.

"Yes mistress." Julia said and then moved in hovered her hand above the busted knee and then her hand glowed for a bit.

The kneecap healed and then Julia asked "Is there anything else I can do mistress?"

"Yeah knock it off with the mistress I'm Elisabeth but say Liz."

"Yes miss... Liz." Julia broke herself off in fear of angering Liz.

"Oh and could you help me get rid of these scratches they hurt like hell." Liz then looked around and saw the two healers she had knocked out.

"Oops and maybe help me revive them I really should work on my reactions when I wake up." She smiled sheepishly and then relaxed when Julia heeled the three scrapes she had on her arm.

She then stepped of off the bed and went to madam Pomfrey's side together with Julia.

Joining in magic, they revived her.

When madam Pomfrey woke up, she got a sheepish smile from Liz and a much-meant apology.

Julia and Liz then revived healer in training Aurora who also got an apology and sheepish smile.

When the two medi-witches were standing, again Harry asked "Ehm Liz who is that?"

"Harry meet Julia one of our house-elves grandma told me about her while we were fighting together."

"Oh well nice to meet you Julia. What else did gram tell you?"

"Oh just something about our lineage."

"But ehm... what's wrong with Ella?" Liz asked.

"She got bitten by a vampire just after you collapsed. They stopped the bleeding and is now in the transmission sickness she was fortunate that Ron stopped the Vampire from draining her. The sickness is not that bad yet, only a degree or four so it's not extreme yet." Hermione explained.

"What do you mean 'not extreme'? Four degrees is extremely high for a fever!" Liz asked.

"Yes it is a pretty high fever but it can rise to up to seven." Ron said.

"But what's more important is that if she survives she will be a vampire because she didn't give her blood willingly. When she wakes up she will need some real blood." Hermione continued.

"I don't see a problem." Liz said.

"Hello! She's gonna need BLOOD!" Ron said.

"Yeah so?" Liz asked "She can have some. We've been together and defending each other's back for thirteen years now I'm not going to turn my back on her over something as this."

That left everyone in hearing distance in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER:

Chapter 9

"What?" she asked when she saw their expressions.

"Well vampires are not so nice. They are a slave of their thirst." Ron explained.

"Well no Ron, they're only a slave of their thirst when they haven't fed for two months. As long as they feed at least once a month it's okay." Hermione corrected.

"Like I said no problem." With that said, she dragged a chair to Ella's bedside and sat down.

"Now shoo! I need to discuss something with Julia and I'm not moving!" Liz said.

When everyone except Julia and the healers had left Liz asked:

"How are Connie, Blaze and Missy fairing?"

"How do you know about that?" Julia enquired, "You have yet to meet them."

"You forget I bonded with Demon, he knows so I know now too." Liz explained.

"Oh they are faring fine although Miss Blaze is getting grumpy." Julia said.

"All right could you ask Devil to keep an eye on the Weasley house? I like Ginny and don't want to see her hurt."

"Of course madam." Julia said and she disappeared of to the mansion.

20th September 6 a.m. hospital wing 17 days later

'Ouch my head' Ella opened her eyes.

'Ooh why is it so white in here!' she quickly closed her eyes again.

She rolled onto her side and noticed something at the end of her bed.

When she looked she saw a black dog and a grey wolf or so her eyes told her, her nose though told her something entirely else.

She knew that it was no wolf but a werewolf and she knew the dog was no dog but an animagus.

However, the first and foremost thing she smelled was food, instincts then took over.

She slipped out of bed and started to go after the scent but when she was about two steps away, she thought

'What am I doing I cannot bite people!'

After that thought she turned, sat at the windowsill, and gazed at the stars.

A few minutes before the sun raised Liz walked in.

At first, she didn't notice that Ella wasn't in the bed and she pulled out the privacy screen that had been charmed so that it wouldn't let sun through.

However, when she went to another screen so she could block Remus who was the werewolf from she stopped, looked back at the bed she now noticed was empty.

"pa...pa...pad...padf...padfoot!" she managed to get out.

The dog raised its head and looked at Liz.

She just pointed to the bed, still with a shocked expression on her face.

The dog looked at the bed, howled out in surprise and began to frantically look around.

With the howl, the werewolf jumped up alarmed and the matron madam Pomfrey bustled in.

"Be quiet Miss Eleanoir needs her rest." She said.

Liz looked at her and just pointed to the empty bed.

The matron just looked, gave a shriek and passed out.

Just then, the werewolf started to change back into professor Lupin.

When the change was done (won't go into detail about that! It hurts just to think about how it be!) Sirius transformed back with a soft pop and lifted Remus of the ground.

Sirius then placed Remus gently on a bed so he could sleep for a few hours.

Transformations always left him to tired to do anything.

Sirius then started to look around again.

"Julia!" Liz called.

"Yes Elisabeth?" Julia asked after she appeared.

"Could you wake up madam Pomfrey and then get prof. Dumbledore? Tell him Ella's gone."

"Yes ma'am" after that Julia went to do her tasks.

By that time the sun had risen.

A minute or two later Madam Pomfrey had joined the search and a minute after that professor Dumbledore flooed in through Madam Pomfrey's fireplace.

"Where have you looked so far?" he asked.

"The hallways and under these beds and in Pomfrey's quarters." Sirius answered.

"Well I think I know to look in that case." He said with that all too familiar twinkle in his eyes.

He drew back the privacy screen that kept the sun out and there she was.

Half-asleep with a peaceful expression gazing out of the window.

"Eleanoir whatever it's further! Get out of the sun this instant!" madam Pomfrey screamed.

"It's Black, and no I won't come out of the sun. It feels nice as long as I keep my eyes out of the immediate rays."

After she had said her last name, Sirius had passed out but nobody had noticed.

However, Ella had heard something fall so she asked: "what fell?"

Liz asked: "what do you mean? Nothing... Siri get up!"

She immediately drew all attention to Sirius.

At her cry, Ella turned her head and looked at the scene that was now on display.

Liz was trying to get Sirius up with the help of Dumbledore while Pomfrey was trying to keep Remus from getting up.

Then when they thought things couldn't get any worse the door opened and Harry came in supporting Neville.

Harry looked at the chaos, shrugged, helped Neville on a bed and then went to keep Remus in bed so Pomfrey could help Neville.

Neville had apparently been hexed with a bone-breaking hex to the leg so he had to stay for the night.

When after a few minutes of struggling Remus still refused to stay in the bed Harry pulled his wand and said: "Don't make me petrify you Remus, Guardian or not I will hex you if you don't stay put!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

"Oh all right but only because I'm too tired to really help but do me a favour and hit Ella for me? Pretending to be dead for 13 years. What a nerve."

Just then Sirius came to they hadn't used a revival charm because he still had a wound on his arm from the day before when a duel went a bit wrong.

The first thing he asked was "Please tell me I was hallucinating and didn't hear her last name was Black?"

"Uhm would you faint again if we answered?" Liz asked.

"Depends on the answer." He said.

"If I said yes what would you do?"

"I would walk over there and demand to know where's been for the last 13 years."

"Oh in that case yes and she's been in that hell-hole where they picked us up."

"Oh" was the simple answer.

"Ehm Liz could you come over here please?" Ella called.

"Coming." Liz said after which she walked over.

"What is it?" she asked when she arrived at Ella's side.

"Well... ehm... I'mkindahungry!" whispered fast in Liz's ear.

"Of course! I totally forgot with all the commotion." Liz said

She then walked back to the privacy screen and closed it again; she then walked back and offered her wrist to Ella.

"Here take some, when you've fed we can go shopping in Hogsmeade."

"You sure? I mean wouldn't you be turned as well?"

"No because I offer it freely I won't be turned."

"Well all right."

Ella then bit gently into Liz's wrist and took a mouthful then made to pull away.

"No you need more than that at your first time." Liz said while holding Ella back.

After three more mouthfuls, Liz allowed Ella to pull back.

Liz then took a bandage from her pocket, bandaged her wrist and then she took a potion from her pocket and downed it in one gulp.

"What's that?" Ella asked.

"Blood replenishing potion." Liz answered.

"Oh" Ella mumbled.

"Shall we join the others?" Liz asked.

"Oh but before we go I would clean your fangs if I were you."

"Oh sorry did I gross you out?" Ella asked.

"Nah but I know a certain red head that would faint at that sight."

"Oh got a towel somewhere?"

"Yeah over there."

Ella walked over and cleaned her mouth with the towel.

Liz then took the screen away and pulled her sleeve over the bandage.

They then walked over to the others.

"Can I get out of here?" Ella asked Mad. Pomfrey.

"You shouldn't even be walking; you still have a two degree fever."

"I DO?" Ella exclaimed, "I feel fine though."

"Hmm let me check."

Madam Pomfrey used a diagnostic spell and the numbers showed 37.1 degrees Celsius.

"How can you go from 39.1 to 37.1 in one night?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure but you're fine to go once you've fed."

"Great let's go then."

"I said once you've fed." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I fed so I can go! You said so yourself."

"But what did you feed off of?" Sirius asked.

Liz just showed her bandage to the others and said, "I said I would give her and I did now I believe we still have our shopping to do since neither of us have supplies."

With that said, they walked out of the wing.


	10. Chapter 10

HJPAELP CH 10

HJPAELP CH 10

"Do you think they know they aren't supposed to leave the grounds?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I think we better tell them." Sirius said.

"Yeah you're right. Come on we better hurry or they'll be gone already." Harry said while hurrying after the girls.

When they got outside they saw that the girls where already at the lakeside, they were joking with each other.

"I'm never going to catch up before they leave the terrain." Harry sighed.

"Well I can catch up." Sirius said.

After that, he changed into Padfoot with a soft pop.

He then started to run after the girls.

He quickly caught up with them, and then he changed back with a soft pop.

"You girls do realize that you're not supposed to leave the grounds don't you?" he then asked.

"Oh?" Liz said.

"Apparently not." Sirius sighed.

"Oh well it's forbidden to enter the forest or to leave the grounds and Hogsmeade is forbidden for anyone when it's not a Hogsmeade weekend and even in those weekends for third years and lower and for anyone without a permission slip." Sirius explained.

"Oh okay well you two catch up a bit more then. I'll go... ehm do something." Liz said before transforming and flying off.

In the meantime

"Sod off Malfoy!"

"Oh no Potter. I don't think so. Instead, I'll give you a present! Crucio!"

The curse hit Harry dead-on because he was being held back by Crabbe and Goyle.

In the great hall

"Albus what is that insufferable sound?" Minerva asked.

"That's the blue alarm."

"Oh no an unforgivable."

"Indeed _viewus!_" with that spell said a large screen appeared which showed Harry being held under the curse, but he wasn't screaming though.

"Oh no not Harry again!" Remus said he was taken to talk a few things over.

While the other teachers where still looking shocked at the screen that showed harry biting his lip so he wouldn't scream.

It took the teachers a few more seconds to register what they were seeing; when they did, they jumped up as one and rushed outside to stop the cowardly attack.

When they reached the front doors, Harry had been under the curse for exactly 4 minutes.

When they were about 20 yard from the group they stopped, stunned.

It had now been 5 minutes.

Now Harry was starting to stand up on his own.

Normal people would have screamed and passed out already.

However, since when was he normal?

Now harry tore himself loose from Grabbe and Goyle who went flying back a few yards.

Harry then stood up completely.

He still wasn't tall he was only about 1.60 meter.

He looks more like a 13-year old than a 16-year old.

He had his eyes closed and was facing the ground, but when he looked up and opened his eyes even the teachers could see that they were not the usual emerald green but a dark black with a hint of red.

But before anyone could do anything a eagle landed beside Harry and started to change slowly into a human, when it was finished Liz was standing next to harry in exactly the same way only her eyes where white with a tinge of red.

Suddenly the curse beam that was still connecting Harry and Malfoy's wand splitted in two at the end and connected itself to Liz.

By now Remus was silently growling at Malfoy, Malfoy was after all attacking his cub.

But when he was about to lunge forward he looked in surprise behind Harry and Elisabeth.

Behind Harry there was a ghostlike form of James and behind Liz stood Lily.

Then Malfoy was suddenly tackeld forward.

Liz neatly caught him him at his throat and lifted him off the ground.

They then saw that ella had tackeld him.

The group was entirely oblivious of the teachers and the older potters.

But at the same time that Liz caught Malfoy, two sets of wings appeared.

Liz's where white with red tips and Harry's were black with red tips.

"What do you think Harry, time to break this curse?" Liz asked.

"Yeah let's, before it fries my nervecells." Harry replied.

"on three?"

"on three."

"one... two...three!"

On three they both rolled away sideways effectively breaking the curse, that wasn't connected to Malfoy but was still connecting the two of them.

Unfortunatly for Malfoy Liz had forgotten him for the moment so he was forced to go into the roll with her.

When Harry and Liz where standing again they looked at each other and promptly fainted when they noticed their parents.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

However, he was talking to air since the professors had already rushed to the students there were about seven professors next to Albus himself.

McGonagall and Sprout were next to Liz while Remus and Flitchwick were helping harry.

Sinistra and hooch were helping Ella and Vector (arithmacy?) was yelling at Malfoy.

Sinistra and Hooch were trying to pull Ella to her feet but each time they had her on her feet she would fall down again.

"What's wrong?" hooch asked when she fell for the fourth time.

"I don't know but I wish the world would stop being so loud, bright and smelly." Ella answered.

Right then Sirius skidded to a halt next to the group.

"What took you?" Remus asked.

"Some kids from first year got too close to the whomping willow." Sirius panted.

Then he spotted the still dazed Ella and the knocked out Potters.

"What did they do this time?" he asked.

"They got attacked and she decided to tackle the attacker." Sprout answered while pointing at the correct people.

"Oh great! I'm only going to ask two things: who attacked? And what curse?" he asked the group.

Madam sprout pointed at the arithmacy teacher's victim and said "Cruciatus curse."

At the curse, Sirius paled and asked: "Who got hit with it?"

At that question, almost every teacher looked questionable at a different teacher.

Albus decided to answer.

"Harry got attacked. It was 4 minutes before we got to the front steps, another three before we arrived a few yards back, another half before Liz arrived and the curse also connected to her. Another half before Mr. Malfoy was tackled by Ella. Another two before their wings appeared and another before they broke the curse and went unconscious. Therefore, Harry was under the curse for 11 minutes and Liz for 3.5 minutes. They have now been unconscious for 15 minutes."

"Oh has anyone contacted Madam Pomfrey?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I send my patronus when we saw where they were." Albus answered.

"And why hasn't my daughter stood up already?" Sirius then asked.

"Because the world is too damn bright, noisy and smelly and it's me have a giant of a headache and that makes the world spin for my feeling." Ella said.

"Oh... ehm... well i don't know if you're going to like it but you're going back inside."

And with that said he picked her up and started to walk up to the castle only stopping to shout back: "Moony you make sure they wake up before Poppy's get here. You have to be awake to take a post-cruciatus potion."

"Where are you taking her?" Moony shouted back.

"To my room, well my guestroom that's next to the h-wing Liz was staying there before now Ella will." Sirius replied before walking away still with a dizzy Ella clinging to his robes.

"Ehm is anyone here a bit good with enervate?" Remus asked.

Madam Hooch just pulled her wand out, pointed it to Liz and said, "Enervate".

It did not work.

Liz did not even stir.

Madam Hooch tried again with the same result.

"Ehm... on the count of three?" she asked the other professors.

They nodded and hooch began to count

"One...two...three."

"Enervate!" all the professors shouted as one with their wands pointed at Liz.

This time she did stir.

After a minute or so of gentle shaking from Remus, she woke up.

She shakingly sat up a little and saw Harry.

She worked herself up entirely and called "Julia".

It sounded weak but the elf appeared anyway.

"Yes Elisabeth?" Julia asked.

"Take Harry to 'Dan and then come and help me to 'Ro." Liz said still sounding weak and tired.

"Yes ma'am." Julia said before disappearing with Harry.

"Who are they?" Remus asked.

"dai ka nai" was all Liz said before she passed out again.

"dai ka nai?" Remus asked, "What does that mean?"

"..."

Before anyone could do anything Julia appeared again and took Liz away.

"Where did they go?" madam Sprout asked.

"I think they went to Potter Mansion." Remus said.

"Do you know how to get there?" Prof. McGonagall asked.

"No James always apparated it us in together with the house-elves. I know it's in a forest but that's all I know." He replied.

"Well let's get Mr. Malfoy in and alert the ministry auror's preferably Shaklebolt and Tonks maybe Moody too." Albus mused.

The teachers took Malfoy inside and went about their business they were worried though.

Hooch and Dumbledore escorted Malfoy up to the headmaster's office while Remus went to go check up on Ella and to tell Poppy she was not needed anymore.

The other professors went back to their breakfast.

Remus found Sirius in the guestroom sitting on the couch with Ella still clinging onto him.

They were silently talking to each other.

Remus decided to give them their space so he went to tell Mad. Pomfrey that the situation with Harry and Liz was solved and that Ella was next door talking to Sirius.

After he had done that, he went to the headmaster's office to talk to Dumbledore then he would go and take a much-needed rest.

After a 5 minutes talk in which he almost fell asleep Albus said "This can wait, come on let's get you in a bed."

With that said, he stepped over and proceeded to half carry Remus to his guest quarters.

Remus tried to protest but he was just too damn tired.

When Albus returned the auror's asked what was wrong with him.

Albus replied that Remus had had a rough night and morning and that he had not slept in two days time.

Shaklebolt said that they would leave so he could sleep then and that he was lucky it was a Saturday.

The auror's then one by one flood to the ministry with Malfoy coming after Moody and Shaklebolt had flood away.

with 'Dan and 'Ro

They were practicing with their swords while being watched by all the other elves.

They were watching for flaws in the two elves combat that could use improvement.

One of the two seers there were had seen the arrival of the two that were prophesized to save their youngest prince from evil, so none of them was surprised when a house-elf came onto the field and was running full pelt to the two practicing elves.

All the elves present knew exactly who the elf was.

It was Julia.

One of the elves that lived in the mansion, which was located on the meadow in the middle of the forest.

There was also a training camp there with barracks, stables, and paddocks.

However, the elves refused to use them as long as the master or/and mistress wasn't there.

It wasn't as if it was their master but the guardians were overprotective of the mansion.

The little Julia was rapidly talking to the two elves, as Julia said more the two elves paled more and more until they ran full tilt in the direction Julia had come from.

The other elves were not concerned too much until they heard battle sounds.

Then they too ran full tilt to the place Julia had come from.

What they found made them pause for a few seconds.

They saw two heaps of clothing, hair (one much more than the other) and wings, while Elladan and Elrohir were fighting of two lynxes each. The other warrior elves hurriedly helped to dispose of the lynxes.

Lord Inugan then asked the two elves

"Who are they?" while pointing at the trembling bleeding heaps one of which, the one with the longer hair, was crawling towards the other heap.

"That is Elisabeth." Elladan said while pointing at the crawling heap that had a few slashes marring her face and chest.

"You mean the lady?" Inugan asked, Elrohir nodded.

Inugan then turned to one of the other elves and asked:

"Lord Elrond would you mind assisting the lady?"

"Not at all." Elrond said before walking over to Liz.

"And the other one?" Inugan then asked.

"That's her younger brother Harry and no he's not an evil being.

He just has some powers of Tom Riddle.

Riddle accidentally transferred some of his powers that Halloween night."

"Aha well in that case we'll get them to camp as soon as they're stable."

About a minute later Elrond had placed emergency bandages on Liz who had passed out earlier and he started to move over to bandage Harry while Elladan picked Liz up.

He stopped however when he heard Elladan gasp.

"What is it?" he asked 'Dan.

"I can feel her ribs poke out of her skin and she terribly underweight if she weighs 100 pounds it would be very much."

The elves paled at that and vowed to themselves to get some weight on her and train her so she could prevent that from happening ever again.

Elladan was walking towards his horse in the mean time and the elves he passed could hear him curse under his breath.

Elrond shook his head and continued to walk over to Harry so he could be bandaged so they could get back to main camp.

When Elrond touched Harry so he could bandage his chest and arms, Harry flinched away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"English"

"**Japanese**"

"E_lfish_"

"Parseltongue"

Elrond frowned at this but continued anyway ignoring Harry's flinches.

He knew that if he let Harry bleed for too long it would be difficult to heal him later on.

He already would need to take the bandages away later on because he had to clean the wounds.

When he was done, he motioned for Elrohir to pick Harry on.

Elrohir picked Harry up and almost dropped him before he started to walk with a deep frown.

When one of the elves asked what was wrong he said, "Remind me to pay a visit to those blasted muggles they put him with. If he weighs 70 pounds, it is much. He looks like a 12 year old for Tinuviel's sake and he weighs like an 8 year old."

While still walking to the horses so they could take the 30-minute trip to the camp.

When they got to the horses, they mounted where the angels handed and waited for the other two to mount.

When everyone was mounted, they started to follow the path back.

They rode through a beautiful forest with flowers of every colour at both sides of the path.

Well every colour that was possible for a flower.

When they had been riding for about 25 minutes, Elisabeth's wings began to twitch.

The elves stopped moving and waited for Liz to wake up completely so they could start travelling again without risking that Liz would fall off the horse.

When she was fully awake, 'Dan felt her stiffen.

"_Are you all right?_" he asked her.

She just stiffened more and started to move her around frantically trying to find who were there.

She could hear some of the horses neighing and scraping with their hooves.

She knew someone was there but she could not see anything.

"Who's there?" she asked.

She was getting more scared by the minute.

"_It's me Elladan._" He replied.

He knew she understood elfish, she just could not speak it.

"'Dan?" she asked shakingly.

"Where's Harry? Did he get hurt more? 'Dan?" she asked rapidly when she got no answer.

"_I don't know about the more part, but he's riding with 'Ro._

_He is out cold, has a claw mark on his chest and some gashes on his arm's, for now that's all we can see._

_Do you think you can stay on the horse like that? Or would you rather go into a normal sit instead of this lady's?_"

"Ehm... this one's good just pull me up a little higher." She replied.

'Dan complied and said "_this good?_" at her nod he continued "_all right let's go then, we have to get your wounds cleaned as well as Harry's._"

With that said, the group rode further.

About 5 minutes later, they entered the 'camp'.

In reality, it was more like a city.

There were flounders all over the trees that surrounded the clearing. (A/n a little like Lothlorien for the LOTR watchers and/or readers, only a different kind of tree.)

In the clearing were several fires that were being tended to and used by the women to prepare lunch.

The flounders were built on strong branches of the trees and around the trunk of the trees.

Some of the flounders had roofs others had not.

The flounders with roofs were home to families with young elflings.

When the women saw the men, they got a look of worry on their faces especially when they saw the two elflings as they thought, riding with the twins.

From their angle, the wings of the two were impossible to spot.

"_All right, whose are it this time?_" one of them asked.

Elrond just sighed and said "_Lily and James's_"

The woman paled and ran forward towards Elladan and started to look Liz over, she noticed the wings but it only confirmed what Elrond had said.

She clacked her tongue and started to drag Elladan towards the woman's ward of the hospital wing.

Women and men had separate hospital wings ever since Elladan's first archery lesson.

When he had been trying to impress his teacher, he had accidentally hit one of the passing male elves in the groin.

Fortunately, learning arrows shatter on impact. (That is an actual story sorry if i insulted the author but i thought it was very funny and was a good reason. I laughed so hard i cried and fell out of my chair. It is called The Sharpshooter.)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"English"

"**Japanese**"

"_Elfish_"

"Parseltongue or other beast talk"

Chapter 13 Healing

Elrohir was walking to the men part of the hospital building.

As soon as he was in, he was bombarded with questions from the healers that were in the wing.

Elrohir just walked past them and gently placed Harry on a cot.

He then turned around and said, "_He's been under the pain-unforgivable and has suffered a lynx-attack. But don't give him Elvin medicine he's human._"

He started to walk away so he could care for his horse but he was stopped by a question.

"_What's a human doing here?_"

"_Being healed and do not be rude. He owns the very ground your standing on._" And that said he continued walking outside.

Leaving a very surprised healer in the room, while about two others were already working on Harry.

When the healer regained his senses, he started to help the other healers.

They started to clean out and stitch up the superficial gashes on his arms.

They then started on the deep gashes on his chest.

One of them was so deep you could see a little bit of bone of his ribs.

They cleaned the gashes out and then carefully padded them up.

They then proceeded to clean the rest of his body.

the other part of the building

The female healers had kicked 'Dan out of the wing as soon as Liz was placed on a cot.

They had immediately begun to clean the cuts on her chest.

They were not deep and they were soon finished.

Liz had simply lied still ignoring that the cleaning had hurt like hell.

However, when they wanted to start on her face she stopped them.

When the head matron asked why she said

"I'm having trouble containing my defences as it is.

if you continue right now, I won't be able to stop them unless you put me out so heavy a machine will have to breath for me, so I suggest we wait awhile or get something really heavy and strong to keep my arms, legs and torso from moving so I can't activate my defences."

"_We'll wait a bit but we can't wait too long or your face is going to scar._" The head matron said.

"That can be helped with a glamour charm." Liz replied easily.

"_Then we wait._" The woman said while waving the others off.

"_As long as you need. I'm Tinuviel by the way._"

"Nice to meet you Tinuviel." Liz replied.

"_How about I bring you some lunch when it's done, and when were done eating I can clean your face one cut at a time? I heard you had five or six each thankfully having missed your eyes._"

"That gives me about an hour right?"

"_Almost 2 actually._"

"That's fine; could you do me a favour?"

"_What do you need?_"

"Could you check how my brother is doing?"

"_Sure. I'll go check up on him and then I'll get your lunch._" Tinuviel said.

"Thanks." Liz said.

Tinuviel then calmly walked to the storeroom that connected to both the wings.

There she called for Elrond who was supervising Harry's treatment.

"W_hat is it Tinuviel?_" he asked when he had walked in.

"_The girl asked about the boy_."

"_Her name is Elisabeth and Harry is doing fine. _

_His wounds were superficial so they were easy to clean and stitch._

_He should be fully healed in about three weeks._

_He's sleeping right now._

_He should wake in a couple of hours._" Elrond told her.

"_All right, I'll go fetch some lunch for me and Liz and then I can clean her face. She should be able to wash after that._"

"_Why haven't you done so already?_" he asked her.

"_She said she was having trouble containing her magic._"

"_Oh all right. It's indeed better to stop than letting magic go out of control._"

He thought for a few seconds and then asked:...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 A new talent

Chapter 14 A new talent

"English"

"**Japanese**"

"_Elfish_"

"Parseltongue or other beast talk"

'Thoughts'

A NEW TALENT

"_Did that owl make any trouble while you were treating Elisabeth_?" Elrond asked.

"_No surprisingly he was very calm_." Tinuviel answered.

"_Well I better be going the faster she eats the faster we can clean those gashes._"

With that said, she walked outside to fetch some lunch for herself and Elisabeth.

When she obtained some soft bread and some milk, she went inside again and offered half of the bread and milk to Liz who had a little trouble finding it, but when she found it, she had no trouble anymore.

She had after all bandages over her eyes.

When she had finished almost all of her bread, she heard a soft hoot.

"Elf?" she asked tentatively.

She got a small hoot in reply.

"Why is Elf in here?" Liz asked Tinuviel.

"_Oh is that his name? None of us could figure out his gibberish._ _He got in a fight with one of the bigger owls got his wing damaged._"

"It's a she. Can you give her to me?"

"_Sure_."

Tinuviel got up, walked over to a padded box on a nearby cabinet, picked Elf up, walked back and handed her to Liz.

"Now let's see little one. Where is that damaged wing of yours?" Liz murmured to the little owl, while she was feeling for the bandage.

When she found it she gently took it off and then asked Tinuviel if she could please look away and cover her ears.

When she was sure Tinuviel had complied, she placed her right hand over the tears and started to hiss silently.

She slowly closed the wounds.

When she was done, she slumped back in her bed and gave Tinuviel's leg a soft kick indicating she could turn back and lower her hands.

Tinuviel took one look at her tired face and said, "_You should drink your milk and then sleep a bit before we clean your face._"

Liz just grabbed her cup of milk took a few sips and almost choked when she heard Elf's spirit realm voice ask if she could finish the last bit of bread.

Tinuviel just looked on in surprise because she could not figure out what the owl was saying while Liz could if she interpreted the choking correctly.

Liz was beating herself on her chest in the hope of getting the milk out of her lungs.

When she could breathe again, she curiously asked Elf "you can speak!"

Which Tinuviel of course heard as a lot of hooting sounds.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

Even elves could not speak to the animals at the level she was now.

It was interesting to say the least that a mere mortal could beat an elf at his or own game.

When the owl finally comprehended, what language she had spoken in she nearly fell of the bed.

However, Liz felt the movement and quickly scooped the little owl up.

It was not much bigger than Pig, Ron's owl.

When Elf had gathered her bearings she timidly said "I didn't you did. You spoke owls."

"Oh... good night." And with that, she passed out.

Tinuviel just looked at the owl and wondered what it had said.

She just shrugged and called in the assistants.

They could do the cleaning of her face while she was out.

Facial wounds were always cleaned very carefully and then there was always a salve put on it before the bandage came.

When they got the emergency, bandages off they involuntarily paused.

She had one claw mark on her left cheek and one single cut over her right eye.

The rest of her face was unharmed except for a few scratches.

Tinuviel gently opened her right eye a bit to see if the eye itself was damaged and almost lost the ability to stand.

When she was asked why she just motioned at the eye.

It was a milky white signalling the fact that it was indeed damaged and not healable at that.

When they got over the fact that her right eye was not save-able and was going to leave a nasty scar even if a phoenix healed it, but that the gashes on her cheek were shallow.

They began to wash the dried blood away, cleaned them and then quickly put the salve on the gashes followed by a sort of patch.

When they paused to look how to patch up her eyelid as effectively possible, they heard a beautiful phoenix song, seemingly calling out to someone.

Liz stirred, woke up, listened for a few seconds and then smiled.

She then got up, pulled on the Elvin cloak that had been laid out for her and hurried outside.

There she found almost every elf looking at the phoenix that was obviously looking for someone.

However, it was no ordinary phoenix it was a glacier phoenix.

"Angel!" Liz called out, immediately all the elves turned to look at her.

One of them had to suppress a whistle in appreciation; after all, it would not do for a prince to whistle at a woman.

She really was beautiful.

She was wearing her blue jean and the white button up elfin cloak that went to her knees but the buttons stopped at her navel.

Add to that her hazel eyes, her kneecap length red flowing hair and her obviously underweight but well developed figure and it was as if you are looking at an angel in disguise.

When Angel heard her name being called, she trilled a few notes and flew to Liz.

Liz offered her right arm to Angel so she could land, and she did so thankfully.

This completed the picture in that one elf's eyes and this time he could not help but mutter "_What a beauty_" under his breath, unfortunately the other two princes that flanked him heard him and promptly put their elbows in his sides.

However, he was not the only one; the other elves were now openly gaping at her.

When angel saw her face, she trilled a few sad notes as if saying look at your poor face! Then tried to get the bandage off Liz's cheek.

Liz got the hint and pulled it off.

Angel then made a move to wipe the cream away but Liz did so before she could after all it had to be a nightmare to get that stuff off your wings.

Angel then crooned a bit before dropping a few tears on the wound before repeating the process with her eye.

Her cheek only bore a bit off reddishness now, which was all ready fading.

Her eye however had indeed healed into a scar as the healers had anticipated. (A/n Think Scar of the lion king.)

By that time, the healers had come outside too.

Angel then took to the sky again and seemed to beckon her up.

A few off the elves that had not seen her wings all ready muttered

"_Stupid phoenix, she can't fly! She's hu..._"

However, they were interrupted when Liz threw the cloak off and launched so fast that it looked as if a cannon launched her, creating a tank top on her small form while launching.

She joined Angel up in the sky and Angel began to sing joyfully, but some of the elves were shocked into disbelief when Liz began to sing what sounded suspiciously like one of their songs but in a different language.

"**My hair flares up into the sky**

**My body feels like a burning flame**

**Oh, no. why does this happen?**

**I am really going to get mad now**

**I just want to fall in love and hold**

**Onto that sweet dream in my heartache**

**I cannot forgive them, it is their entire fault**

**In the end, I guess I just have to do it**

**I'll crush the evil with my very hands**

**That's right, I have to keep at it until then**

**Wake up, blue warriors of love**

**No matter how bad the person is**

**If you love them, you try trusting them**

**Taking advantage of that**

**Is something you should never do**

**I want to protect you at all times**

**For you, I'll come flying**

**Only love provides boundless energy**

**Say, we just have to do it, you know?**

**I'll crush the evil with my very hands**

**That's right, I have to keep at it until then**

**Wake up, warriors of love"**

There was a sudden flash of light and Liz's body shocked a few times as if struck before a few guardians appeared in the clearing and they bowed to Liz.

The elves wanted to grab their swords at first but when they saw, the guardians had their attention solely on a glowing Liz they relaxed a little.

Liz and Angel then slowly descended back to the ground, Liz obviously trying very hard to not crash.

When Liz landed, she fell to her knees trembling a little.

She managed to ask Angel if she could go to Harry before starting to fall over completely.

During the song, the wards had somehow transferred to her.

It had surprised her so that she almost had allowed the wards to collapse.

However, she had now found that it was a bit too much on top of her still remaining injury.

For three of the elves it had seemed like eternity when she started to collapse.

One of them ignored the guardians and raced forward so he could catch her before she hurt herself by falling on her chest.

He caught her just in time.

The elf then turned her so her face would be facing the sky.

She blinked sluggishly and asked, "Mind letting go so I can get up Legolas?"

Legolas let her go and stood up then offered her his hand to pull her up which she accepted.

When she stood, he let go of her but when she tried to walk back, she swayed dangerously and had fallen, had Legolas not scooped her up before she did.

Legolas expected her to be light, but she really weighed nothing.

He walked with her in his arms to the building ignoring her protests.

'God she sounds beautiful when's trying to sound angry' he mused to himself.

Liz gave up and simply hung her head against his shoulder.

'Hmm he smells good!' she thought before thinking 'what the! I did not just think that!'

'Oh yes you did.' A small voice at the back of her head said.

Liz fought against the urge to groan.

Legolas had reached the building by now and Elladan quickly opened the door so that Legolas could walk in with a very red in the face Liz.

He gently placed her on her cot and said sternly "_You aren't going anywhere soon young lady._"

At which she cheekily said, "Yes dad!"

Making Legolas huff indignantly and say "_I happen to be only 20 in your years._" Before walking off angry.

The twins laughed softly before asking if she needed something.

"Do you guys think you could get me a piece of paper and a pen? I want to make sure Ella hasn't been going crazy and I want her and Jordy to go to the Weasleys so I can get them to the camp if you do not mind? I want them as far from Malfoy as possible."

"_Ehm... I don't know about that stuff. Would a quill, ink and parchment suffice?_"

"Don't know I have never written with a quill before."

"_Oh well it's really easy and if you can't make it readable you can always ask for a pen from Julia_." 'Dan said.

"_I will get some Adar is bound to have _some." 'Ro said before rushing off.

"Adar? I know the term _Ada_ but _Adar_?"

"I_t's the polite form of Ada._"

"Oh you mean shiish" she said hissing the last word.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"English"

"**Japanese**"

"_Elfish_"

"Parseltongue or other beast talk"

'Thoughts'

"_Could be my snake-tongue isn't that good or on your level of speech._" Elrohir said.

Before Liz could ask anything Elladan reappeared with the quill, ink and parchment.

He handed them to Liz and then pulled his twin out.

Liz just shrugged and started to write the letter it took a bit getting used to the quill but she managed.

When she was done, she used some of the wax that was brought with the parchment to seal the letter and then she called Fire-demon to bring it to Ella and Sirius.

She then turned on her side to sleep a bit more.

However, it still took a bit of effort to find a comfortable position.

a few days later Liz got an owl from Ella and the others demanding to know where they went, and that they would love to join them but that a certain dog and werewolf would kill them if they left them behind so that it would have to wait till Christmas holiday.

Five days after being brought to the camp Liz was allowed out of bed and the first thing she did (after washing and dressing) was call Devil and rush to Harry.

He had come to a few hours after Liz and was currently bored out of his skull.

That and the fact he couldn't make his wings disappear made for a very grumpy angel.

Harry looked up when he heard the door open and when he saw Liz a smile broke out on his face that only wavered slightly when he saw how her eye looked.

It was after all the first time they had seen each other since arriving.

However, when he saw Demon fly in he couldn't believe his eyes.

He had never heard of a phoenix being any colour except red and now there was a navy blue one flying in his direction.

He shook his head trying to clear it and just said "Hi Liz!"

"Hi Harry, how're ya doing?"

"I'm bored out of my skull and I can't even move because my chest feels like it's on fire." Harry sighed.

"Well let's see if we can fix that shall we? Demon? Would you be so kind if I remove the bandages?"

Demon just thrilled a bit before nodding or at least making a similar move.

Liz started to gently take off the bandages.

When she was done demon flew over making Liz jump a little and then gently let a few tears fall on his chest closing and healing the wound there.

"When did they say you could get out of bed?" Liz asked.

Harry grinned mischief Ely and said, "They said i could get up when my chest was healed."

Liz also broke a grin and tossed him the clothes the elves had gotten for him.

Liz was wearing a light green Elvin costume since their own clothes had been left at nothing more than rags not that they had been decent before all of the fights.

Harry's was a light brown in colour.

They both had a jean type pants and a button up jacket it looked a bit like a tuxedo jacket.

However, Liz had a tank top (you know that kind of shirt that has a band that closes in your neck that keeps the shirt up so your shoulders are bare.) while Harry had a simple t-shirt.

Harry also had been given a pair of sneakers while they had given Liz a pair of high-heeled boots since they did not have any sneakers or normal boots in her size.

Harry Quickly slipped the pants on but decided against the shirt and coat since he still had his wings out, he then proceeded putting on the sneakers.

He just couldn't figure out how to make those wings disappear.

"Shall we go flying?" Liz asked.

Harry nodded and Liz pulled her coat off revealing her tank top.

She tossed her jacket on Harry's bed and pulled him outside where she pulled her own wings out and showed Harry how to lift off without falling down again.

Neither noticed the commotion they were creating just by having Harry walking around.

After all, he should not be able to go to the loo on his own let alone be flying on his own.

Some of the elves were calling for Elrond.

When Elrond got outside and demanded to know what all the commotion was about,

All the elves could do was point at the laughing siblings.

Liz was desperately trying not to fall out of the air while laughing hysterically at Harry who was trying to get the hang of flying.

It was defiantly different to fly with your own wings than on a hippogriff or on a broomstick.

When Elrond saw what the other elves were pointing at he did a very nice impression of a gold fish, blinked a few times and then ordered them down.

It took them awhile but when they got back on the ground Elrond asked

"_And what do you think you're doing? You're in no condition to fly!_"

"and what injury was it that didn't allow me to fly?" Harry asked.

"your stomach and chest wounds." Elrond replied promptly.

Harry simply turned his head so he was looking at Liz before asking "they didn't notice they?" while cocking his left eyebrow.

"No I don't suppose they did." Liz replied while also cocking his left eyebrow, before bursting into laughter together with Harry.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"English"

"**Japanese**"

"_Elfish_"

"Parseltongue or other beast talk"

'Thoughts'

Elrond just them THE look and asked "_what in the name of the Valar is so funny?_"

After a few more moments of laughing, Liz managed to point at Harry's chest.

Harry's chest didn't retain any indication of the attack of the lynxes the scars from the Dursleys were a different matter though.

They were as visible as ever and as horrible as ever.

All the belt marks on his back, still made it look as if he had several thin ropes over his back and he still had the word FREAK carved in between his shoulder blades.

His front was better, although not by much.

He had maybe four or five distinct iron shaped burns on his chest and pieces of the belt marks marring his sides.

The fact that the lynx marks were gone made Elrond's jaw drop.

He imitated a goldfish for a few moments before he just shook his head and walked away.

After a few seconds of shocked silence harry silently asked "Do you think we could fly some more?"

Liz just looked at him and started to laugh again, this time she did fall over.

To one of the elves her laugh sounded like clear bells.

"I think we can Harry." She said after she had regained herself.

She then gave him some more pointers before she launched herself so fast that she created a dust cloud around her from which she burst a few seconds later unfolding her wings as she went.

It was truly a remarkable sight.

"Show off!" harry yelled at her before taking off himself.

They flew for about an hour before they were called down for lunch.

They were about 100 feet up and Liz simply asked, "Shall we race?"

Harry simply started to count down from three and when he reached, zero they dived steeply, scaring some of the watching elves.

They dived until they were very close to the ground.

Harry broke off at 10 feet from the ground still not entirely comfortable flying with his own wings.

Liz however continued to dive and pulled up so late her wing tips brushed the grass, which was about half a feet above the grass.

She flew at that level until she reached the fires and then she pulled up slightly, went vertical, folded her legs under her in a cross and lowered herself to the ground.

When she was sitting down, she shouted back "I win! Now get your behind over here so we can eat!"

Harry just stood there gawking at her then he shrugged and walked over before sitting down.

They ate in silence watching the elflings fool around.

At a certain part, one of the elflings sitting slightly behind and next to Liz was pushed towards the fire but before he fell in the fire, he fell into the wing Liz had extended to catch him.

She stopped the conversation she had begun briefly,

Turned to the elfling and said very slowly "_Be careful._"

After which she carefully stood up and walked away.

None of the elves took particular notice except four of them.

They looked at other, nodded once, got up, and followed her.

Liz simply walked for a while found a very sturdy tree, seemed to talk to it for a bit before she jumped up with one mighty push of her left leg, and started to climb further up.

When they couldn't see her, anymore the four elves climbed a nearby tree and started to look for her.

They had looked over the whole of the tree but never found her until they saw a few heaps of dead leaves fall.

They found Liz helping a squirrel back into its nest.

When she had him in his home she made to leave the tree, but she suddenly stopped and looked right into Legolas's eyes.

They looked at each other before she laughed and called "catch me if you can!"

Then a sudden wind blocked the eyes

of the elves, blocking Liz from their sight.

When they could see again she was gone from their sight.

The only female suddenly laughed and said "_well your highnesses? Going to find her?_"

Legolas replied by raising his eyebrow and jumping over to the other tree,

'Dan and 'Ro quickly following while the woman climbed down before walking back to the camp.

She thought to herself 'those two are in love all right.'

Meanwhile the three elves were still looking for a sign of were Liz went.

They never found it.

After a couple of hours of searching they decided to head back.

To their astonishment they found Liz there watching the training of some of the younger horses, especially that of the more stubborn ones.

When one of the elves was kicked away

She laughed and then muttered "told you so!" before jumping in the pen and calmly walking to the horse while neighing something, scaring some of the watching elves (AGAIN!) to the point of near heart attacks.

After all the horse she was approaching had the nastiest temper of the bunch.

The kicked away elf was lying dazed against one of the poles trying to figure out which way was up.

He had hit his head pretty badly.

When the elf had his equilibrium back, he shakily got to his feet only to see Liz petting the mare.

"_She's the prophecy child all right._" He spoke softly before walking away.

Liz was still calming the mare that was for some reason very upset about the saddle she wore.

Liz simply shrugged and pulled the straps of the saddle loose before she removed it completely.

She then simply hung it on the rail and walked off.

Legolas followed her with his eyes.

She walked towards the fires, looked around for Tinuviel, asked something of her, nodded and took the plate of food before walking off in the pointed direction.

It was nearing dark already so she obviously was going to sleep.

The elves and Harry were only now sitting down to eat.

The next morning

Everyone was already gathered for breakfast except Liz.

She was still asleep on the branch of a nearby tree at least she was, until Connie the cougar and Blaze the white tiger decided to drop in, literally.

They dropped from the branches above Liz, Connie landed on the branch Liz was on and Blaze dropped to the ground.

They went unnoticed by the elves and Harry.

Liz however noticed but she only noticed Connie.

She gave a very indignant sounding eep and fell out of the tree only to land in front of Blaze.

She however only noticed this when Blaze bumped her nose against her head.

She gulped audibly and started to scurry backwards before she noticed the sky blue eyes and the black star above the tiger's nose.

"Blaze!" she then furiously growled before turning and looking at the tree she had just involuntarily excited.

"I should've Connie!" she growled out while trying to block the sight of a grinning Harry.

She continued to rant at the two felines that were now sitting in front of her.

So she didn't notice the four cubs that were sneaking up on her.

She did however feel their pounce.

"Still mad? We were only practicing, would you rather have had we practiced on the elves?" Blaze asked while Liz was pushing the two tiger cubs off.

Making Liz's eyes widen and looking quite shocked before asking "you wouldn't?" which only got a feral grin in response.

"You would." she simply stated before sighing and accepting the fact she would be a 'prey' for the next few months.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"English"

"**Japanese**"

"_Elfish_"

"Parseltongue or other beast talk"

'Thoughts'

Just then Fire-demon blazed into existence with a letter and a book from Ella.

Liz simply pushed the two cougar cubs off and took the package while saying "Not. A. Word!" before offering her shoulder so he could land.

She opened the letter and started to read.

'Hey,

I can't believe it's only been six days since I saw you!

It feels like eternity.

Well anyway Hermione and I did some research and managed to find this book in the library.

I actually had to beg the librarian Madam Pince to let me check it out since I'm technically not a student here.

There are soo many cool attacks in there!

Too bad I can't use them their Angels only.

Harry and you should be able to do them.

The first page is weird though!

I couldn't make heads or tails of it.

Oh! Before I forget professor Dumbledore asked me to tell you that minister of magic Mr. Fudge is trying to pass a law that will have you killed, but Professor Dumbledore doesn't think it will get through.

He did advise to get a subscription to something he called 'Daily prophet' and if worst comes to worst he'll get you out of the country to some friends of his.'

'well that's a relief!' Liz thought to herself before continuing with reading.

'Well that was his message.

Now… I know I had another message to pass on…

Oh yeah!

Professors McGonagall, Flitchwick and Sprout asked me to tell you that if you wanted it they could owl you the booklists and assignments of the first five years so you could do something they called O.W.L..'s and dad (still feels weird to call him that!) said the same went for his course.

So now you can complete transfiguration, charms, herbology and defense against the dark arts.

The only course that's going to be a problem is Potions; Snape refused you in his class.

He said you had too much wandless magic whatever that is.

Oh and Mrs. Weasley offered to learn you how to cook magically!

And a boy named Neville offered to help with herbology if you need it.

Now onto a question of mine.

Dad and I are going to Diagon Alley and then muggle London for clothes and supplies tomorrow.

Care to join us?

I can have those lists for you then.

Oh and don't worry Hermione's mom is going to help us with the clothes bit!

Jordy is coming too also for clothes and for a pair of glasses.

Well that's about it.

See you tomorrow hopefully!

Ella.'

"**Ooh** **I can't believe she asked that! She knows I don't have money!**" Liz ranted before crumpling the letter and tossing it to the ground.

She then took to the sky to go to the little lake she had found yesterday.

While she was flying away Legolas just looked at her in shock, he was after all the only Japanese speaking one present.

So naturally all the elves looked at him for an explanation.

He however was still in shock.

After all for all he knew she was the most powerful magically wise, most influential witch alive and to top it of she was the richest in both the muggle and wizarding world and she only had half of the family fortune.

When he finally had some composure back he simply asked

"_Where in the world did she get the idea she doesn't have any money?_"

"_Our_ _hime thinks she doesn't have any money_?" one of the warriors asked startled.

Legolas could only dumbly nod.

"_Well that wouldn't do_." Elrond stated.

He (Elrond) then simply started to walk over to his horse a company of guards immediately following him.

Elrond was after all a lord.

Legolas quickly followed him and Harry who had just finished reading the letter, was already testing his wings for takeoff.

When the elves spurred the horses on, Elrond in the lead, Harry took to the skies and began flying overhead off them.

They quickly followed the flower path and at the first left they could , they left the main path.

After a minute or two they could all hear the singing of the trees but only Legolas could hear the true song, he was after all the only wood elf present and he was a high wood elf to boot.

Hearing the song the group sped up even more because it was a very urgent song.

When they entered the lake site they found Liz standing on the lakebed seemingly about to step in to the lake, everything in the clearing seemed to want to stop her.

Even some of the climbing vines had wrapped around her legs.

On closer inspection it was revealed that she was only staring into nothingness, apparently seeing nothing.

It appeared she was absorbed by her thoughts.

So when the water in front of her rose and formed the shape of a man in medieval clothes, well medieval old clothes.

liz then simply said "Solidify!" and she had a lifesize statue of a nondescript man.

"Animate!" and it drew his word ready to charge her.

She however just stood there doing nothing against the sculpture she did however tear the barrier stone from her outfit and then threw it away.

Barrier stones were a standard for the elvin costumes.

The statue had now reached her and he raised his word and cut the tunic open after which he plunged his hand in her chest, elicting a pain filled gasp, tearing her soulgem out.

Normally soulgems are clear orbs with a shine.

The clear orb was there but the shine was hidden and contained by a multitude of chains.

Liz frowned, threw her body forward so the gem was once more in her chest.

Then with a cry of anger she started to mangle the statue.

She kicked his head off and the rest was impossible to follow for the spectators.

She became a blur of movement.

After a few minutes she slowed down though.

Trembling with the cold of the water that soaked her outfit she walked over to the book that was lying off to the side.

Elrond then gestured for the others to wait and he walked forward while pulling his cloak off.

When he reached her, he draped his cloak over her and sat down in front of her.

She unconsciously pulled the cloak around her.

Elrond then began to softly talk to her and when he was done, Liz loudly exclaimed "SHUT UP!" (Think Mia in princess diaries 1) which caused not a few eyebrows to shoot up.

Harry then explained with the others with him that it could mean other things like 'no way!' and things like that.

When that was cleared up the elves turned back to the now again soft exchange.

Harry noted with humour that Liz was sitting with her jaw slack.

He stopped being amused though when he got a tiger cub in his neck.

When Elrond and Liz were done talking Liz pointed something out in her book at which Elrond nodded and seemingly encouraged her.

Liz then handed him his cloak back before lightly jumping on a big rock and calling out in an echoing voice "Hell's Fire!" which caused a big fire to erupt around her.

Elrond then called "and?" at which she responded, "It tickles!" before she softly giggled which prompted harry to call out "Oy! Did I miss the ending of the world?"

He had gotten the cub of off his back and was now once more standing.

But the words had not the desired effect in stead off Liz laughing she threw a ball of fire at him.

Harry threw his hand out as if attempting to catch the small fireball, to everyone's surprise it worked.

He was simply holding it in his hand as if it was a normal tennis ball.

"What do I do with this now? I can't hold it forever." Harry asked no one in particular.

"simple just will it away." Liz told him before she concentrated on putting her flames out.

When they were out she jumped down and helped Elrond up before she whispered something to him.

He then whispered something, she nodded before calling the book to her, and showing him a different page, he frowned a bit and then nodded agreeing to whatever it was she had asked.

Liz broke out a smile before she started back to the others with Elrond so they could get back to camp.

When they got to the camp Liz summoned Demon and Quickly scribbled a 'Yes, and meet me at the weasley's' with some charcoal from the fire on a scrap of parchment nad then send it off with Demon.

The day continued with Liz reading and trying things from her book while Harry practised his flying.

That night Liz slept in the tree again with Harry sleeping on one of the tree flonders.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Diagon alley

Chapter 18 Diagon alley

"English"

"**Japanese**"

"_Elfish_"

"Parseltongue or other beast talk"

'Thoughts'

The next day found Liz still in her tree and Blaze next to the tree on the ground.

"Ugh, someone kill off that annoying light." Liz muttered while blocking her eyes from the light, she didn't open them.

However, when she tried to roll over and met only air, her eyes snapped open; she let out a small scream before landing on top of Blaze, which in turn caused the tiger to snarl.

Liz rolled off of Blaze and stood up before inspecting the tiger for injuries.

She found a sprained paw but that was it.

When Liz heard a small chuckle behind her, she spun around and started "Ifr…" Then she stopped, noticing who it was.

Elrond stood before her with a box in his hands.

"Did you forget you were in a tree?" he asked her.

He only got a muttered reply before she stood and said "well? What do you want? And make it quick I've got people to scare."

"I brought the clothes you requested yesterday, but the armours are still in the ancestral vault in Diagon Alley."

"Well, give it here then. I still have to bathe and I have to be at the Weasleys by 10 o'clock sharp."

And with that said, Elrond handed her the box and she walked off.

He called after her "Remember what the book said!"

All he got was a raised hand in reply.

When she walked past the just awakened Lord's, one of them handed her his comb to use.

She looked startled for a moment but then she thanked the lord.

She then continued towards the small spring the elves normally bathed in.

It was in hearing range from the camp but it was obscured of sight by some trees and bushes.

Liz quickly bathed and when she was done she quickly combed and pinned up her hair, then she slipped on her pretty worse for wear underwear making a note to herself to get new ones.

She then turned to the box and laid out the four dresses and four hair ribbons.

She then closed her eyes and took the dress and ribbon she felt pulling the most before putting them on and then slipping on the shoes before putting the remaining dresses and ribbons away.

She looked at herself in the reflection and noted that the dress was ice blue and the ribbon was metallic silver.

The dress had spaghetti straps and came to about midway lower leg.

The bodice was one piece but below her (ehm you know what I mean you can see the picture on my site under pictures its called valkyr) it was splitted.

There were small silver thingies hanging from the ends of the strips.

Seeing how short the actual skirt part was she blushed and created some temporary armour to cover herself a bit more and then for good measure she created a sword and boots.

The armour was black and had silver lining.

The boots were knee-high and had a piece of armour covering her kneecap.

Deciding she was missing something, she also created lower arm armours.

Hanging the sword to her side, she nodded once before creating a long wizarding cloak like the ones Snape liked to wear as a finishing touch.

She then picked up the box and walked back to the camp.

Once in sight of the camp the elves were reminded why she was the first heir and a great sorceress though she didn't know that yet.

She quickly returned the comb and placed the box in 'her' tree and then she got her wings out before flapping them experimentally.

She nodded and took to the sky flying a few rounds around the camp.

When she was done with her warming up laps Harry flew up and began flying while Liz touched down and began practising a fighting style in which she didn't use her hands.

When questioned about the style she simply said, "Shadow skill."

When they saw the four elves and Legolas approach on their horses with a spare one.

They vanished their wings and waited for them.

"_I'm sorry we only have one spare horse; one of you will have to ride double with one of us._" Legolas said.

Liz simply waved Harry towards the horse and changed into her Eagle before landing on Legolas's shoulder.

She gently nipped his ear in a sign of 'well! Stop gawking and get moving!'

He evidently got the hint because he started to move immediately.

They started the hour-long ride to the Weasleys through the fields and occasional small forest.

After about 10 minutes of riding at a steady pace, Liz the eagle took off from Legolas's shoulder and transformed back in herself while flying.

"W_hat, no more Eagle for today?_" Legolas playfully called.

"_Watch your tongue, your royal in loveness!_" Liz mock angry said back.

One of the elves barely held his snickers back.

Liz then started to play with her fireballs though she quickly switched to other elementals like water, ice, lightning, bio, wind and holy.

After a bit of this Harry asked how she did it, so after a bit of explaining there were two people playing with the elements.

They continued like this for about another 30 minutes after which Liz had Harry practising aiming by throwing water balls towards her.

This continued until they could see the house, at which they stopped.

Liz hissed something at Harry who grinned at that and nodded.

She then stayed where she was while Harry and the elves continued onwards, Harry with a shield around him.

When he got to the front yard Mrs. Weasley emerged and when she saw Harry, she called inside and immediately three more Weasleys and three other people emerged.

They tried to ask different questions at the same time, which of course didn't work.

The elves simply sat while smiling a little at Harry who was trying to answer all the questions at once.

They were interrupted however when a bolt of lightning hit the ground not far off.

Bill frowned at that because it was a sunny cloudless day.

However, when the bolt was followed by a feline snarl Harry sighed before lifting and creating fire around his hands.

He joined his sister in the air, which drew attention to her.

Liz had lightning sparkling all around her and had her eye focused on a point about 10 yards left of the Weasleys.

Harry followed her gaze and with a small "O" switched to water that coiled around him before sending a ball of water at the feline.

The other Weasleys finally heard the feline snarling and when they heard Liz snarl back, they didn't know what to think.

The elements on their own was a big enough surprise.

Satisfied with the responding snarl Liz touched down, shortly followed by Harry before they dispelled the elements they had summoned.

Two seconds flat after Liz had released her lightning she was lying on the ground after giving a small cry; partly surprise, partly pain.

Her wing joint had landed on a rock.

Apparently, Jordy had tackled her.

Before Harry could try to pull them up he got tackled from behind by a pretty wet cougar.

Ella had to laugh at the look on his face and before long everybody except Harry was laughing, and Charlie would still swear years later that the cougar was grinning.

When the group had righted themselves, Liz casually said "Connie ruined my entrance, I wanted to soak you guys with water balls."

After which she had to duck a few water balls from Sirius that Harry supplied.

When he hit her however she fell over and when she tried to get up she was so wobbly she had to accept a hand from Legolas.

She shook some loose strands of hair out of her face and uncovered her scarred eye.

The Weasleys and co tried not to stare but couldn't quite manage.

"All right you got your revenge!" she snapped while stepping away from Legolas and bursting into flames for a few seconds.

When she had released the fire, she was dry again.

"Don't you dare!" Liz suddenly snapped before saying "Let's go in shall we? We still have to go shopping."

"Oh I forgot my manners. Come in dear." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"What about me?" the cougar asked Liz "It's cold!"

"I should leave you out here to freeze, Connie, trying to practise on Mrs. Weasley. However, if you behave and Mrs. Weasley doesn't mind you can come in." Liz said before walking in.

Mrs. Weasley took pity on the shivering beast and waved it in.

"There's a nice rug in front of the fire, you can lie there to dry." She told before rounding on the elves.

Connie licked her hand before going to warm up.

Before Molly could say anything, there was a crash from inside and a muffled cry.

Almost instantly two guards and Legolas were flying inside.

When inside they skidded to a halt almost bawling Sirius over.

Liz was trying to disentangle herself from a duvet while trying to avoid the shards of a vase.

"_What do you suppose happened?"_ one of the warriors asked the other warrior while Legolas helped Liz up.

His only answer was a shrug.

"What happened?" the first elf asked.

"She somehow failed to notice the duvet and tripped over it, knocking the vase over in the process and entangling herself in it." Sirius answered while debating whether to give the blondie, as he knew Legolas, a big dressing down or not.

"Oh"

"_Why do you suppose she didn't fall like that at the camp?" _

"_Less clutter" _Legolas answered.

Meanwhile Liz was muttering curses under her breath.

When Liz was standing again she simply righted her dress and hair before asking "Any more surprises?"

When Liz came out of the floo, she landed flat on her face much to the laughter of the group.

She simply ignored them and stood up before getting out of the way.

She walked over to the two guard elves and Legolas, the only ones not laughing, while brushing off her clothes.

"_Do you guys know your way around this alley?_" she asked them when she reached them.

At their nods she simply said "W_ell, lead on! I am so not going to shop with them._"

"_Not yet. Did you bring it?_" Legolas said before asking the first guard.

The guard then got a purple velvet bag out of his tunic that he handed to Legolas.

"_You my dear are not going into the alley without this on your pretty head._" He said before pulling out a white golden circlet that he placed on her head before pulling his own silver one out and putting it on.

Unknown to them the rest of their group ...well everybody in the bar was staring at them.

When Harry asked what that circlet meant Sirius said "It means that Lily's greatest Hope and wish and James's greatest nightmare has just happened." He didn't elaborate further.

They continued watching as Legolas offered her his arm, which she accepted before they went out the back.

The first stop was Gringotts where Liz almost got a heart attack because from what she had heard Goblins weren't friendly; yet they almost kissed her boots.

When she questioned Legolas all she got was an all knowing smile.

"Ooh that's it!" she said while bursting into flames "Give me some answers or you'll have to do some dodging if you don't want to become crispy!" but before she could carry out her threat she saw and heard what was happening in two other dimensions at the same time.

"Code deciphered."

"Usagi!"

"Ten minutes to detonation."

Echoed inside her head.

She could see a woman with brown hair talking to a blond man, no, woman, and then with a flash she saw a 14-year old girl with blond hair stop a couple of boys from beating a cat.

She kept seeing one part of one dimension before flashing back to the other, after about six times of that she was sick of it and concentrated on where she knew she was.

It was only then that she noticed that Legolas was reaching through the flames to her and that the goblins looked concerned.

She shook her head and vanished the flames.

"_Are you okay? Liz!_" Legolas asked her.

She just smiled and nodded before she turned to the goblins and told them to show the way.

The making of keys for her vaults and visiting them went smoothly if you don't count her shock when she heard she had 20 vaults with only money and two more with books, weapons and other stuff.

When they got outside Liz was carrying a key ring with a lot of small golden rings and a small card that would function as a bankcard.

One of the elves, against her wishes, was carrying a duffle bag with some stuff out of one of the stuff vaults. They would return tomorrow for the other vault and the stuff she had wanted to take but couldn't because she had still some shopping to do.

The next stop was Flourish and Botts where all the books for all the courses, except divination for first to seventh year both standard and advanced, were bought next to a lot of books on customs races and politics.

At least that was what the elves thought.

There were also some craft books and elemental books.

Liz had called angel to transport the books to camp.

The owner had them bound in packets for owls, which made an average of five books a package so it were about ten packages.

Before Angel went to bring the first packet away Liz crooned to her to take the bag the guard elf was carrying.

Angel did just that and when all the packages were gone it was on towards the writing materials store where Liz bought a lot of parchment, some coloured ink and a bottle or six with black ink, together with a handfull of quills.

When she saw Ginny in the corner of her eye drooling over one of the quills that was in the window she motioned to the owner that she wanted it.

Ginny's face was too cute when she saw it was sold.

Liz had been thinking on a way to thank the Weasleys so she threw in a bottle of rainbow ink and got Demon to take her stuff home and Angel to make a show delivering the quill and ink.

Angel immediatly asked if she could stay with Ginny and when Liz nodded she trilled a very beautiful song before disappearing towards the beginning of the alley where she started a different song before flying towards the cluster of redheads that indicated the Weasleys.

Almost every eye in the alley was on the glacier phoenix that was letting itself be used as a common owl!

Ginny simply held her arm out and when Angel indeed landed she was surprised, but she was even more surprised to see that the package bore her name.

Liz and the elves had reached the apothecary and Liz ordered enough supplies for seven Hogwearts years of brewing.

The owner said that it should be ready in an hour so Liz called Devil and told the shopkeeper to give the packages to him when he had assembled it.

"_So, where next?_" Liz asked once they were outside.

"_Eyelops, I think your phoenixes would appreciate some treats._"

And that's exactly what they did.

At Eyelops they ran into the Weasleys again and were promptly dragged off to the clothing shops. Hermione's mum had apparantly been waiting at the leaky cauldron.

When they got to the large department store Liz quietly asked Ella "Do you think they know we don't have a clue about our sizes?"

"That's why we've got Mrs. Granger. There's only one downside. We have to stand before her in our underwear so she can get an approximate."

Liz could only look shocked.

"What? It isn't THAT bad." Ella said noticing Liz's shocked look.

"Oh?!, remember Christmas and every other holiday?"

Ella blanched and said: "Oh no, don't tell me those are still that bad!"

Liz simply nodded.

"I still don't understand why you can heal everybody except yourself."

Apparantly Liz had nothing to fear because Mrs. Granger only asked they removed their coats.

She quickly jotted the sizes down and gave each girl the slip with their sizes before shooing them off into the store to grab the stuff they liked.

Liz hung back and asked if she could go with her because Sirius was going with Ella and the elves had disappeared into another store after asking Liz's sizes.

Mrs. Granger said 'sure' and to 'call her Emma'.

They quickly went around the store and grabbed the stuff Liz liked and then a bathing suit and, of course, underwear.

Then it was fitting everything and when that was done, they went to the cashier.

Liz had four jeans, five shirts, three sweaters, a training suit, a lot of underwear, a bathing suit, three dresses, two skirts and two blouses.

Ella had pretty much the same, only she didn't have any skirts and dresses but 5 extra jeans and two extra shirts.

When they got outside, they split up; Jordy going with Dumbledore to the optician while the girls went shoe shopping.

Jordy hadn't shown anyone what he had bought and neither had Harry, though Sirius was nagging him to put on his new jeans.

However, before the girls could go towards the shoe shop the elves reappeared with the two guards who were each carrying two large boxes.

"_What did you get?"_ Legolas answered her.

"_Four jeans, five shirts, 3 sweaters, a training suit, a lot of underwear, a bathing suit, three dresses, two skirts and two blouses._"

"_That's all? Wasn't there anything else you liked?" _he asked confused.

"W_ell, yeah, but Ella could only take this much and I didn't want to brag." _

Legolas simply smiled before pulling the bags out of their hands, giving them to Emma for safekeeping, and leaving one of the guards with the boxes with her, before dragging the two girls back in.

"G_o get the other things you liked." _He said before turning towards Ella.

He looked her over before asking what the guard saw.

"W_hat I see? I see a girl who is obviously underfed before she was turned, but wasn't turned completely because the first blood she got was that of an Angel Elf and was willingly given, so she not only bears a curse but also bears multiple blessings among which that of the Valar."_

"_That's what I thought._ Now, Ella, was there anything next to the clothes you already bought that you liked? And I want an honest answer."

Ella nodded a bit perplexed about why this obvious Elf was talking to her. After all she was a vampire and Elves were supposed to be enemy number two, only behind humans.

"How many things and what?"

"Two jeans, this adorable white cotton pants, two shirts and a blouse."

"You don't have a muggle jacket yet, do you?"

"No, dad said I wouldn't need one since most of my time will be in the magical world."

"He didn't count your status with my kindred. Go get those things and a jacket and get back here."

When Ella was gone Liz reappeared. She was carrying another two jeans, black ones this time, black leather pants, two more shirts, a leather cargo shirt and some leather gloves that had some wool on the inside.

"_Do you have a jacket?"_

"_No, but I only saw one that I like and that one is expensive."_

"_How much was it?"_

"_75 pounds"_ ( a/n all right I have no clue if that's expensive or not so I just winged it)

"_What type of Jacket is it?"_

"_A leather biker jacket."_

"_Give me those and go get it because for that type of jacket it isn't much."_

Liz quickly did as she was told all the while wondering what Legolas was up to.

When both girls returned he took the clothes from them and sent them out to wait with Emma.

He quickly paid for them and had them wrapped before going out and commenting to the guards that it still wasn't what you would expect from two teenage girls as the entire wardrobe.

Then it was off to the shoe store were both girls got to pick out their likes.

Ella however wasn't allowed any heels until she had proved that she had better taste than what she had pointed out.

Liz picked out a pair of sneakers, a pair of biker boots, a pair of real fancy heels and a pair of normal heels, all in black.

Ella went for two pair of boots; one baby blue and one black.

Happy with their choices they went to check them out and 5 minutes later they were back on the street.

"Oh, did you remember to get me those assignments?" Ella suddenly asked.

"Assign..." Ella started to ask before she remembered the shrunken folder with all the essay assignments. "Oh yeah, here!"

"There's also a few sheets with dates they expect you to come in to show you've mastered certain spells. The spells are listed after the date."

Liz nodded before putting the folder away.

"Now, what else do we need to get?" Sirius asked nobody in particular.

"Ehm, well, I have one last stop but I'm not going to get that here so it'll have to wait." Liz said.

"I'm done!" Ella said.

"I still need some stuff but I'll need Connie for that so it'll have to wait." Harry put in.

"Well then, shall we inspect the damage time has done to the manor?" Sirius asked.

"Manor oh frizzing Frisbees! I forgot the rings in my vault I can't get in!" Liz exclaimed.

"Be back in a sec!." she then exclaimed before running off.

"You guys made her sloppy! She never forgot anything and now she has forgotten three things in one day!" Ella complained while the group started in the direction of the alley although in a slower pace than Liz had.

Liz skidded to a halt in front of the bank before walking in, not even slightly out of breath after the long fast run.

While she was walking towards a free goblin, she got the list out of her pocket with what vault contained what.

"Can I help you?"

The question shocked her a little.

"I would like to access vaults... ehm just a sec where is it?... aha vaults 577 and 578. Sorry, I just learned this morning that I have multiple vaults and I'm still getting used to what's in what."

"Of course. Do you have the keys?"

Sweat drop moment (like in the multiple cartoons you see on TV.)

"He, he, I've got a full ring full of keys for my vaults." She said while pulling the ring out of her pocket.

"The goblin that helped me this morning only forgot to mention how I was supposed to know which key belonged to which vault." Liz gave an uncertain smile at that point.

The goblin only blinked for a few times before laughing... very loudly.

Immediately Liz was the centre of attention.

Another sweat drop moment.

"Ehm, ano? What's so funny?"

"Excuse me, your royal highness, but there are small numbers on them. Those numbers are the vault numbers."

"Oh, all right." Liz said, deciding to ignore the fact that he had addressed her with royal highness.

She quickly scanned the keys to find the numbers and when she had the appropriate two, she unhooked them and placed them on the counter.

The goblin checked them before calling a goblin called Griphook to take her to her vaults.

"Ehm. Griphook, can goblins enter the vaults?"

"Yes, but only with the owners permission."

"Oke, could you help me find something?"

"What are you looking for?"

"My family's key rings. It's kinda embarrassing not to be able to enter your own manor."

"I can imagine. I will help you, but don't expect me to open any cabinets."

"I wasn't expecting you to."

"Allright now, hang on tight and I would make sure your circlet is secure before we depart. It's a rough ride down."

"Oh, all right. Thank you for the warning," Liz said before she sat down. Then with a swift motion she pulled the circlet off before nodding to Griphook that she was ready.

He had been correct; it was a bumpy fast ride, however, she wasn't scared as the goblin obviously expected her to be.

When they got to the vault they quickly opened it and started to look for the two rings.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Cleaning and repairing

Chapter 19 Cleaning and repairing

"English"

"**Japanese**"

"_Elfish_"

"Parseltongue or other beast talk"

'Thoughts'

Liz found a stack of diaries with planet signs on the cover that intrigued her so she grabbed them before starting to look again.

A few minutes later Griphook found them so they headed back up.

When they got up Liz slipped hers on and was promptly informed that she had it on her wedding ring hand.

They continued on to the lobby while Liz moved the ring to her other hand.

"Thanks for helping me find them." Liz when they stepped out into the lobby.

"There you are! We were getting worried." Sirius said while the group walked towards them.

"Hello Griphook" Harry greeted the goblin.

The goblin nodded his head before walking off as he had been called.

"Well? Did you find it?" Ella asked.

Liz simply nodded before trying to juggle with the books so she could give Harry his ring.

She almost dropped them when Legolas snapped a bit harsher than intended at her "where's the circlet?!"

"In my pocket, the ride was too rough to keep it on."

"Put it back on!"

Which Liz did…after some more juggling.

When she got it on and the ring to Harry one of the diaries slipped and fell.

It fell open and a picture fell out.

Liz got fed up with trying to juggle all 12 diaries and simply made a string and tied the 11 still in her hands together before giving then to devil to take home.

Liz then simply summoned the book and pictures and said "Let's go!" she grabbed the sleeves of Legolas and one of the guard elves and said "Beastmaster lair." Before disappearing.

Liz however hadn't specified a landing place so the ring chose one, on the half landing.

With Liz only half on it.

Legolas only had time to register the slight widening of her eyes before she started to fall.

Now it was his turn to grab for sleeves and he succeeded.

He pulled her close and murmered nonsense to her when he noticed she was shaking.

Meanwhile the others had appeared with the house-elves help, Harry not having understood the keywords.

Seeing Legolas and Liz in that position Sirius nearly lost it, but Remus calmed him down after pointing out that Liz's circlet and the book were lying halfway down the stairs and that she probably had been on route to join them.

A few minutes later everyone was gathered down stairs.

Liz still pale from the scare.

"That's the last time I use that thing without thinking where I want to land." Liz said which caused a few nervous chuckles.

"Well anyway, Welcome to the Potter Mansion, tread upon the top floor and do not live to see the next dawn." Liz then said "Oh that doesn't go for you and me Harry and Fiancés are also save but only when we want them there otherwise the stairs will turn into a slide for them."

"What happens to the others?" Harry asked not a bit nervous.

"Depends on their intent and how fast they can stop walking." Liz said while shrugging.

"All I remember is grandmother warning me when I was trying to show a friend my room."

"I remember that too but James twisted the wards every time we were here so we could up that floor but not in his folks rooms." Remus said.

"Oh? Happen to know how he did that?" Liz asked interested.

Remus just shook his head.

"drat! Well anyway let's go exploring shall we? I wanna see if something changed!" Liz said giddy as a six year old.

'It's SOOO good to be home! I wonder shall I tease Harry here? His nursery should still be on the third floor…oh nope never mind mine is also there… and if I remember correctly it's pink…'

Liz shuddered before following the others who had started off to the left side of the hall.

The entry hall was a square room pretty large actually with three doors on both the left and right side and large doors that led outside on the eastern wall, if you stood with your back facing the entry doors the two sets of doors were on the left and right side and there was a big fairytale like staircase right on the opposite wall. (think the only in the movie Beauty and the beast in beast's castle) In the middle of the hall was the potter logo in the floor.

The group entered the first door and found a massive library, the second door turned out to be a games room (think video games) and the third housed a rather big pool.

Then across the hall were the kitchen and dining room with a connected sitting room.

Then on the second floor above the pool was a training hall, above the games room was an entertainment centre (think massive flat screen TV. and a LOT of DVD's), above the library was a room of requirements.

Then above the front doors where two rooms one with a stag on the door and one with a lily.

They skipped those and went to the other side of the mansion.

Above the dining room and kitchen turned out to be a room for the felines and other house bound animals there were comfy perches for the four phoenixes and some other things, then above the sitting room were the house-elves quarters that could house up to ten elves.

The third floor housed an impressive total of 30 guestrooms ( yeah i know that's a lot but hey it's a magical house it fits! Believe me! How else does hogwarts fit 5 boys in one small tower floor!)

Each had a different style and colour scheme and some were obviously meant for a couple.

Everyone except Liz and Harry then went down to the room that had piqued their interest or went outside to look at the rest of the estate.

Liz and Harry wnet to check out the fourth floor, where their rooms were.

The fourth floor spanned the entire building while the other three were only a third of the entire building but the other two thirds weren't connected to them.

The floor had an (U) shape and the horizontal hall on the right housed Liz's rooms while the horizontal on the left housed Harry's the vertical bit housed two sets of rooms which they assumed belonged to their parents and grandparents.

They two nodded to each other before going inside their rooms.

Harry didn't like the feeling of the floor it felt too...wild and yet gracious for him Liz however felt the entore floor resonate with her entire being much like the woods had done so she liked them and when she noticed one of her rooms contained a ladder down into stable building she was ecstatic, when she went down however and noticed the top floor was hay and fodder and then underneath that were stables and then underneath that also she was confused surely no horse could get up on the second floor? She dismissed the silly idea and went back up to explore her other rooms and finding a spell or something to un-pink her room.

She met Harry on the stairs and they went down.

Harry expressed his dislike for the floor and Liz laughed and said they just had to change the top two floors then, she had noticed where he hadn't that most guestrooms lacked either furniture or a bathroom, both of which wasn't handy.

Harry agreed and so the next few weeks were used in changing the two floors.

Liz however put up quite a fight about getting the whole floor to herself, she didn't like that idea but her protest were easily outsmarted by Remus who calmly pointedout she and Harry where the only ones capable of getting there and Harry didnt wnat his rooms there.

So Liz in response demanded the elf rooms to be moved to the top floor.

Which happened because the wards were acting up with Liz in a fit.

Usually Liz wasn't demanding but she didn't fashion the idea of a floor to herself at all!

And when Julia tried to iron her hands because the paddocks, running track, rose garden and some other things had gotten almost unsave-able Liz was heard shouting at her for almost four hours before teleporting off to Hogwarts with Julia to talk to Dumbledore about getting some more elves.

Julia and Chan had done their best but the estate was just too big for two elves to maintain along with the care of the many creatures.

Liz hired Winky and Dobby permanently along with two other female elves called Linna and Priss, who happily came along to the manor after Dumbledore released them.

Linna was Chan's sister and Priss was a very good friend of Winky and Liz didn't have the heart to separate them.

Dumbledore also offered the help of the other elves who practically begged Liz to be allowed to help.

Turned out they enjoyed the challenge.

Of course Liz agreed on one condition: NO punishing if they made a mistake.

Remus, Sirius, Ella and Harry had returned to the school and the elves to the camp to pack up so they could come as soon as the barrack had been rebuild.

So only Liz and the house-elves remained and they had a lot of fun redecorating the house with Liz studying wizard magic in-between and going to be tested every Saturday.

It took almost two months but then the manor and it's grounds were fully restored and the horses and other animals returned to the stables from the woods where they had roamed for a long time.

Liz almost panicked when a griffon and a Pegasus turned out to be the inhabitants of the top stables.

Liz had her room painted soft forest greens and soft blues with her furniture some kind of red wood and her linens a cream white.

Harry had preferred a black and white theme with soft brown linens, Liz hadn't liked the sound of the combination but it looked really nice.

Liz also had adamantly refused to have the elves continue wear those ragged tea towels and had miniature butler suits made for Dobby and Chan and little dresses for the girls.

It had been a whole lot of trouble to get the elves to wear it but Liz had said "you have two options! Or you work in these or not at all! I'm not firing you but those... things you're wearing are just... hideous!" and so they obeyed.

Julia had named herself Liz's personal elf just like the lady's of old used to have handmaidens Julia was Liz's hand elf.

a radio is playing the song Break away from Kelly Clarkson matching Liz's mood perfectly.

_Da da da'n da da  
Da da da'n da da  
Da da da'n da da da da_

'Misstress Liz sure is deeply in love, this is the fourth day in a row she sits on that sill in the hopes of the elves arriving' Julia thought while biting her lip in worry.

"Misstress have you seen the garage?"

no response

_Da da da'n da da  
Da da da'n da da  
Da da da'n da da da da_

"how about going for a bit of swimming?"

"..."

"track running?"

"..."

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down _

'oh dear... misstress really enjoys doing that.'

"dancing?"

"..."

"painting?"

"..."

_I'd just stare out my window  
Dreamin' of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

'all right! That's it! I'm calling in back up! Mrs. Weasley will know what to do!' Julia said before

turning to floo Mrs. Weasley.

Liz hadn't given Julia any taboos next than she was not to call her misstress, punish herself, reveal Liz's true appearance or the origin of the scars on her body in particular the large bolt on her left shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley had been to the house a lot of times both to help with the ordering of furniture as with clothes and with some other things.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me_

When Julia explained the situation through the floo Mrs. Weasley simply said "step aside, I'm coming through. That girl needs some cheering up."

When the two came into the room Liz was in they found her sitting in the smae postion Julia had left her in with the only exception that the window was now open and the sounds of a struggle came in from outside

_Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could breakaway_

"What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"One of the mares refuses to go into the elf paddock, she keeps trying to go into my paddock." Liz replied.

Prompting Mrs. Weasley to look outside.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway_

Outside a black mare with long tail and mane that had a blue sheen to it was resisting the bridle and elf that was trying to guide her into the mare paddock.

She was trying to break away and get into the paddock where Liz's mare's and foals were.

Then the sun broke through the grey rain clouds.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway _

The mare was whinnying let me go! You don't deserve to touch me! Only one of the silver elf clan does! 

_Da da da'n da da  
Da da da'n da da  
Da da da'n da da da da_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane, far away  
And breakaway _

Liz folded her wings out from underneath her skin and flapped them before hovering out from her perch on the sill and down to the ground.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway _

The mare broke away and leapt over to Liz.

Then one ray of sunlight hit the spot where Liz and the mare were having a standoff.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway _

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
But, gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway _

Then two magnificent white wings identical to Liz's ones broke out from underneath the mare's skin revealing her to be a pegasus.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta  
Take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway _

Then one of Liz's stallions jumped out of his paddock and strode into the sun light next to the mare.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway _

_Breakaway  
Breakaway_

You're the elusive Heaven Queen aren't you? Liz questioned the mare.

Yes and you are the Heiress of the silver elf clan lady Elisabeth

Liz gave a puzzled look at the mare and asked I am?!

The mare gave a joyfull whinny that could only be interperted as a laugh.

Then the number HeavenQueen from Nightwish started from the radio.

yes you are. And you are the last, your brother leans to much to your mothers side if you look at genetics.

oh... what does it mean, i mean how can i be both an elf and an angel and a witch?

that's for you to find out and for me to know, but for now it is enough for you to know that what you are doesn't stop there. That mark on your back means you are so much more and yet so little.

then Heaven queen came forward and playfully asked now, run with me? Please?? I know you want to!

Liz laughed and said "you find too many of my secrets too quick but i will humour you and run with you!" before in a blinding flash she changed in something resembling a unicorn that is until wings appeared in a display of little twinkles.

"Oh! A pegasus!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed from above.

She had been watching the whole thing together with Julia.

Then with a dual whinny Heaven Queen and Liz started took off at a gallop to the running track where they proceeded to race.

The duo continued to race until that evening with the elves watching after they had settled their horses in.

Mrs. Weasley was also in the bleachers watching with a sparkle in her eyes that told of the pride and joy she was feeling.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"English"

"**Japanese**"

"_Elfish_"

"Parseltongue or other beast talk"

'Thoughts'

The next morning Liz woke and moved off the bed with her body groaning at her in protest.

'Ouch that hurts, that's the last time I'm going to let that barely out of her foal days of a Pegasus persuade me to run the entire afternoon in a form I haven't been able to control very good.'

She thought, never realizing that it wasn't normal to be able to transform like that.

She went into the shower and made it as hot as she could which relieved her of a lot of the ache in her muscles.

After her shower she put on a pair of jeans and a training tank top before slipping on her very small socks and tying her sneakers, she then headed down for a sandwich before she started her routine.

She ate it while she walked to the track course.

She warmed up before starting her customary 5 laps before breakfast.

She had promised she would eat breakfast with the elves so she did need to keep an eye on the time, because of this she had set the alarm in her watch.

After 2 laps she was interrupted by Heaven Queen.

"Elisabeth! Come there is something you must learn before you can grow further."

Liz obeyed and followed Heaven Queen to a small pond that was nestled in on three sides by the building.

"Stand on the water in the exact centre. But take your sneakers off first."

'Okay weird I can't walk on water… ah well I guess I'll humour her.' Liz thought while pulling her sneakers off.

"Socks too."

Heaven Queen added when Liz was about to step onto the water with her socks still on.

"Hey Heaven Queen? How do you expect me to walk on water? Humans and elves can't"

"I told you that what you are doesn't stop there."

When Liz started to get up Heaven Queen pulled the single pin out of her hair that was keeping the entire length up, causing it to spill down in all it's beauty, it had been a lot of trouble to get it untangled completely.

"That's better." Heaven Queen mumbled around the pin before shoving Liz unto the water.

Liz fully expected to end up IN the mid calf deep water, so you can understand her surprise when she ended up ON the water.

"H…Heaven Queen?"

"Relax and open yourself up to the water, imagine the feeling of tranquillity you have when wielding water."

Liz looked sceptical but did as she was told, almost immediately she was lifted in a feutal position.

Then the water formed a kind of cocoon around her.

She blinked and tried to 'feel' what was going on but all she got was taken into a series of events.

Heaven Queen looked on in approval when Liz's eyes blanked out and she settled down for a long wait.

'I hope that you are right, mother Gaia and father Ouranos. I really hope this won't push your champion away from you.'

Liz was standing in a greenish void after witnessing the lives of several different people all with her actual colourings, she was wondering what she was doing here.

After a few moments a person strode forward from within the green mists.

"Who…" Liz started but then a memory came forward and she gave a startled gasp.

"M…Mother Gaia?!"

"Hello my dear Champion." The woman said.

Liz looked her over and noticed the liquid leaking down from one hand and staining the pale blue and green dress the woman wore.

Her silver waist length hair was secured with several ornate golden clips.

"Mother Gaia, who did that you?" Liz asked while stepping forward and investigating the wound.

"A meteor crashed, but that's not why I'm here"

"Let me at least sooth it a little. You can't fool me you know." Liz said, more memories resurfacing about time spent with this woman the longer she was with her.

She could now recall this woman as her original naneth and that she was the dimensions Champion, twin of Megamiki, her original Ada being Ouranos, the sun god.

She had been reborn often and each time she learned a new set of skills to add to her repertoire.

She also became faster in remembering everything every single time.

She had been a lot of different persons and she know held them once more inside her, of course they always had been but she could now call upon them when needed.

Liz was casting a few of the healing and numbing spells she now knew on the bleeding shoulder.

"Oh that's so much better." Gaia mumbled when the spells took effect.

"Now do you know why you're here?"

"I think so nana." And with that they sat down and talked a lot.

Liz proudly showing of some of her skills pleased that she could still do them flawless and making her nana laugh at her joy, well most of them anyways, she still needed to work on her aiming and summoning again.

In the real world Liz's body shifted so that she was now hanging with her forehead and chest pointed sky wards.

Scene change.

"So how long has passed outside?" Liz asked.

"Only a few minutes." Gaia answered.

"Now good luck my precious girl and be careful with that elf prince of yours." Gaia grinned before Liz faded away with a yell of "Moother!" leaving Gaia grinning even more.

"So that's her current form." A deep bass then said before a set of arms wrapped around her waist.

She simply nodded and mumbled "God speed daughter you'll be needed soon."

Scene change.

Liz snapped her eyes open and landed harshly in the pond drenching Heaven Queen in the process.

"I can't believe her!" she groaned before a light laugh could be heard accompanied by a chuckle of deep bass.

Liz ignored it however and got up before making the water go back into the pond thus drying herself and Heaven Queen.

She slipped her sneakers and socks on still grumbling and went back to the track.

She ran, her mind whirling with new spells and chants and moves until Elladan came to get her as she hadn't heard her watch beep.

"You sure enjoy running, don't you?" he asked her while tossing her a towel before turning back and walking back knowing she would follow.

"Yeah it's exhilarating; though it's a shame I have no one to compete against." She commented while wiping her face dry and jogging so she could walk next to him.

"Well we'll just have to find someone then."

"Race ya!" he then added before taking off.

"No fair!" she called after him before racing after him.

Some elves that were also late looked on in amusement as Liz started gaining on the several millennia older elf.

Then she was at the same point and then she was pulling ahead.

Liz ran inside and proceeded to dodge the elves clustered there, she had to resort to a flip though when she noticed one of the felines too late, thus stunning the onlookers.

entering the dining hall she prepared to slide into her chair, she had to resort to grabbing Legolas's chair though when she noticed the floor had been polished.

"Careful there, you might fall." Elrohir said while grabbing a sandwich.

Liz just grumbled something in annoyance before plopping down herself.

After that everyone just ate in silence, at least until Julia popped in asking for someone to help her get some felines out of the kitchen.

"Which ones are it this time? Blaze and cubs or Connie and cubs?" Legolas asked while getting up and going with her.

Liz shook her head in annoyance and followed.

Two seconds later there was a scream before both came running back in and slammed the door closed behind them, before sliding down against the wood.

"W...where... t...those p... panthers?!" Legolas managed to ask shaking.

Liz could only nod.

That exchange was all it took for the other elves to crack up at the look on their faces.

Then a bang came at the door causing them to look at each other.

Another bang came and they both scrambled away from the door just in time to avoid getting flattened by it.

A massive black panther stalked in closely followed by a smaller, obviously female one.

Then another two panthers entered this time normal ones and again one was bigger.

To the guards horror the quartet had a big interest in their prince, one mused softly "at least they're ignoring the princess."

When the bigger black cat closed the distance between him and Legolas, Liz's eyes narrowed in barely suppressed anger and when the oversized kitty took a swipe at him, she literally growled and loudly at that before launching herself and transforming mid jump in an exact copy of the female black cat.

Well a nearly exact one, her eyes turned the purest of silver, while those of the real one were black.

She landed between the two and took the second swipe meant for her love's head, she gave a warning growl at the feline while pushing and pulling Legolas under her, as if he was a cub to be protected.

"Who are you?" the male hissed.

"One who you own allegiance to, Lady Elisabeth of the silver elves and Potters." Liz hissed back, causing the female to start pushing the male back and hiss apologies.

Then the other two came forward and nuzzled her in greeting.

The female then purred "I am Takahana Hana for short and this is my mate Bruce. You'll have to forgive Garca he's got quite a nasty temper and thought you were intruders."

Then the other female said "That's true and this idiot doesn't know when to quit either! Sometimes I wonder why I took him as a mate."

"And you are?" Liz purred while trying to rouse Legolas, the first swipe had knocked him out.

"Lioness, We came bearing news for Connie and Blaze, we finally found Ace and Meonar. They're the cubs fathers, Meonar belongs with Connie."

Liz whipped her head up so fast it took her a few moments to get the world in one place again.

'Found them?! Where were they if they needed to be found?'

"Groan..."

'Oh! Come on hun! That's it come on, show me those pretty eyes.' She thought while nuzzling his face encouraging Legolas to wake up further.

"I swear Garca if he's injured in any way you'll regret it!" She growled at the other feline when he failed to respond to her nuzzling.

She transformed back after sitting down next to him and shook him gently.

He gave almost no reaction.

She picked him up and walked out giving the panther a sharp kick and warning hiss in the process.

She stalked up the stairs and kicked open the nearest guestroom before gently putting him down on the bed.

Elrond and a strange elf following her in, Liz conjured a baby blue comforter and placed it over him while calling Winky to watch over him.

She gave the strange elf a warning hiss when he reached out to shake Legolas, the elf took the only smart course of action and backed off.

She walked of into a hissy fit towards the main hall where the felines had assembled.

Garca in the middle of the floor logo, Blaze Conny and cubs in front of the stairs and the other newcomers where lying against the side of the stairs in pairs of mating, the duo of elves following and stopping at the top of the stairs.

"_What were you thinking Garca_! You attacked that what is mine! _I should kill you for that transgression_!"

"..."

"_fine! You shall remain there until i have been given a good reason for this!_ Julia bring him food, water and a blanket, he may be being punished but I'm not cruel._"_ She said before walking back to the guestroom, Elrond and the stranger on her heels.

A chain shackling Garca to the floor when she reached the halflanding.

"_she handled that well don't you think Elrond?"_

"_yes, she will make a fine Queen."_

"_I may not be blood Elvin but I understand you perfectly you know!" _Liz snapped at them before she noticed that the other felines had followed her up.

"Ma'am? Where will they sleep? We have no more spare blankets or beds." Blaze carefully asked.

"_Nanda? I didn't think about that, I assumed we had more spares somewhere... well go eat something in the kitchen, ASK this time and I'll go get my cloak and we'll go to the Alley."_

She got nods from most but Lioness remained and looked like she wanted to ask something.

"_what is it Lioness?" _Liz asked when the panther remained where she was.

"Well...I got this collar from your mother when I was smaller and... Itdoesn'tfitanymorecanwegogetanotheroneplease?"

"wow girl, hold on slower this time please!"

"It doesn't fit anymore and i was wondering if we could get another one? It's kinda hard to breath like this..."

Liz didn't reply just kneeled next to lioness and released the clasp of the collar.

She looked at the collar and had to giggle.

"No wonder it doesn't fit anymore! This is a cub collar." Before she giggled even harder.

Then giving a swift shoo at the feline she walked up the next flight of stairs to her rooms to get her cloak.

When she got downstairs she found an owl from Ella waiting. She opened the letter before sending it off.

'we've got trouble!

You know the trial for Ms. Bitch?

Well turns out they need you as a witness and mr supreme yaddayadda Dumbledork said he couldn't reach you!

He suggested and it was passed mind you to lock the kids up in the holding cells.

The trial is in the ministry at 12 sharp if you're not there as the only adult they will give us all back to her!

Please come!

Oh gotta go the bastards calling he mustn't see this!'

The writing was hurried, uneven and looked as if Ella's hand had been shaking.

Liz growled in anger making the felines and present elves stare in question at her.

"That... Ooh! Prepare for battle! He's going DOWN!" Liz growled at the felines before calling the phoenixes.

"Angel, Demon, Devil and Onyx prepare to get some children out of the ministry, you are coming with us." She said to them.

She told the elves to prepare for incoming possibly hurt children, they ran off to get some blankets and other things ready.

Liz was all ready walking outside with the felines and phoenixes on her heels.

She closed her eyes in preparation of the teleport.

'Ancestors hear my plea,

help me not to make a fool of me,

and to not uproot my family tree,

keep my father standing tall!'

Liz thougt to herself as she faded out of sight.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes again she was fading into sight standing in front of a group of about 20 small children who were crowded around Ella.

She was facing the entire assembled wizengamot, with Dumbledore in the middle, who didn't look pleased, at all.

Next to enter into the supposedly warded room where the phoenixes, they simply flashed in and begun taking the smallest of the children away.

The aurors tried to stop the mighty birds but they backed away when the 5 felines appeared around the children protecting them and the birds.

"WHAT is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked stopping all action included the evacuation.

"I swore 11 years ago that I would protect them, and so I will do!" Liz said moving for the first time.

A woman to the right asked "And you are?"

"Elisabeth Lily Potter daughter of James" this statement caused a lot of murmur Elisabeth had been thought of as a casualty of war.

"You're alive?" one of the members asked.

"No Shit Sherlock!" Liz said sarcastically.

"Miss Potter where on earth have you been all these years?" the same woman from before asked.

"And you are?" Liz retorted.

"Madam Bones, now please answer the question."

"How do you think I know these children?" Liz answered the question with a question.

"You were in her orphanage?!" Madam Bones asked not a little shocked.

Then one of the smaller girls shyly came forward and tugged on Liz's jeans.

Liz looked down and with a small smile picked up the thumb sucking toddler.

"What is it Susan?" Liz asked gently.

"I'mma hungy!" Susan exclaimed loudly, causing a few laughs among the watching reporters.

"Me twoo!" some of the other toddlers then added in soft voices.

Madam Bones looked shocked and ordered two of the aurors to get some decent food for the children.

The Wizengamot tried to ask some questions from Ella and Liz but both pointedly ignored them and started looking the children over for injuries and for those that were creating band aids and disinfectants from thin air and treating the small cuts and scrapes.

The reporters were having a field day over how the duo was being sweet for the children and even comforting the smaller scared ones.

At a certain point Liz even asked Blaze to go get Connie and the cubs.

When the cubs appeared Liz asked them to stay with the scared ones and comfort them.

When Liz got to one of the toddler boys she asked him so that the entire room could hear "Sam what happened to your clothes?" in an confused tone of voice.

"M..Miss Fran...Francine tore them when she... she threw me in... the cupboard." The boy managed to get out between hiccups.

Liz growled before asking the nearest auror if she could borrow his cloak for a while.

The auror gave it immediatly seeing how the boy was shivering from the cold air.

Minister Fudge tried to object but he was silenced by most of the wizengamot.

Liz wrapped Sam up in the cloak before carrying him over to Blaze and convinced Sam that she wouldn't hurt him, and that he could pet her.

Sam bravely did so and when the other kids saw Blaze indeed didn't hurt him soon all the children were petting one of the felines.

Almost everyone was amazed by how the group of children changed as soon as Liz had entered the room.

Whereas they first had been terrified now they were playing with each other and the so called fierce beasts and even laughing a bit though they still checked every once in a while Liz was still there, and when one would fall and start to cry Liz or Ella was immediatly at their side, comforting.

When the aurors returned with the food most children ran over to get a sandwhich from them fears long forgotten.

When everyone had a sandwhich and ws happily chewing the two approached the girls with a box of milk cartons and a bag of chocolate frogs one for each child.

"We also brought these for them but they were only interested in the sandwiches." The woman explained, she had pink hair and a slim build whereas the man had a dark skin and stocky build.

"That's all right, I found it interesting enough they accepted the sandwiches from you." Ella said.

"Usually they're terrified of strangers." Liz nodded at that statement before her attention was once again diverted to a pulling on her jeans.

"What is it Susan?" it was the same blond haired toddler as before.

Susan was blond haired, blue eyed about two years old girl in a shabby blue dress.

Liz bended down to the girls level while asking the question, Susan just threw her arms around her neck and Liz got the hint and picked the toddler up before hugging her.

She fished a milk carton out of the box before giving it to the girl who happily drank from it.

Liz then made the cartons float up, open themsleves and fly to a child so each one had some.

"The chocolate will have to wait until they're done, otherwise they won't finish their bread." She said when Ella accepted the bag from the woman.

The two aurors just shook their heads in amusement before walking over to Madam Bones who was waving them over.

About half an hour later the kids were asleep on blankets that were spread out between the felines who were letting the younger ones use their paws as pillows.

Liz was standing in front of the Wizengamot still with Susan on her hip, and was answering the questions they had for her while she was wearing a truth stone, the potions they thought were still in her system couldn't be mixed with veritariserum.

Truth stones worked much the same but didn't have to be ingested and allowed you to not answer a question if you so wished.

They questioned her for about 20 minutes before they were satisfied and asked for Ella.

Ella and Liz switched so that Liz was now watching over the children and Ella was wearing the pendant and answering questions.

Before they could ask all the questions though one of the 6 year old girls woke up with a small whimper and ran towards Ella and demanded to be picked up.

Ella comforted the girl and asked what she dreamed about, the answer was the proverbial last drop in the bucket, Miss Francine's fate was sealed.

Ella was dismissed the thruth stone given to the clerk and Miss Francine was called in while most children were still sleeping.

"Miss Francine, you are hereby sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban after which the kiss will be administerd!" Madam Bones Spoked.

Their vote for the sentence was almost unanimous only two had voted not guilty, and who they were couldn't be determind because of the voting style.

The same two aurors from before dragged her out but she threw the woman against the wall, so that her skull cracked.

Then Francine brooke loose of the man who was staring wide eyed at his bleeding and unconscious colleage, then she flew to choke Liz who was staring at her incredubiously, seconds before the womans hands closed around her nek, Liz eyes started to glow a pure silver and her hair started to whip around her as if in an unseen wind.

The headmistress was stopped and held in position by the silver glow that held Liz's eyes.

Wild magic started to swirl around Liz and started to build a solid wall around the children and felines who disappeared as soon as a tendril touched them.

When Madam Bones asked what was going Ella yelled back over the winds "Liz is getting them out and to safety!" before she was whisked away too.

Francine was struggeling forward and managed to clasp her hands around Liz's neck.

Susan was then lifted out of Liz's arms by the strong winds before she was blown towards Angel who teleported her out.

Then all the magic and winds started to swirl around the two, Liz still motionless with her eyes blank and Francine trying to suffocate Liz.

Liz threw her head upwards and to the sky when the first tendril of magic touched her and the next tendril threw Francine away before sticking her to the wall, the third then tuched the bleeding auror healing the cracked skull.

She woke up a few seconds later and clomb to her feet watching the spectacle in awe.

Then all the wild magic seemed to pulse before it swiveled with a mighty whoosh against Liz's torso who shook when each tendril hit, after about six tendrils she fell down face still pointed skyward.

The very last tendril made some kind of screen appear and a memory started to play sound included.

"Lily take the Children and go! He's here." A man with black hair, hazel eyes and wire rimmed glasses shouted to a red haired, green eyed woman who nodded in fright before bounding up the stairs along with a red haired, hazeleyed 5 year old.

The sound of a door breaking down was heard while the Lily and Elisabeth ran into a nursery where a three year old black haired, green eyed toddler was sitting on his bed while sucking his thumb.

"Come along Harry we've got to go!" Lily said.

It was at that moment everyone in the room realised what they were seeing, the last moments of the elder Potters lives.

The sounds of fighting from below halted before footsteps could be heard.

Lily grabbed Harry with one hand and Liz with the other and tried to apparate but she got slammed down to the floor.

She scrambled up and pushed Liz behind her and Harry into Liz's arms before standing in front of the two children wand out pointed at the doorway.

"We should have switched from Sirius to Remus not the coward Peter! Damn Albus for his advice! He knew I just know he did!" Lily muttered loud enough for the children to hear before a hideous man entered the doorway.

"Riddle!" Lily hissed at the man.

"Step aside woman, I only want the boy." Voldemort said after he blasted Lily's wand away.

"No! Take me instead not Harry, not my baby boy!" Lilys said.

"Very well you have chosen! Avada Kedavra!" a thud later and Lily Rose Potter lay dead.

"Avada Kedavra!" Riddle said again after aiming for Harry, Liz however stepped on front of Harry her back towards Voldemort.

The assembled people saw Harry's crying face, eyes wide before a thin stream of green seered past Liz's face and hit his fore head creating the famous lightning scar.

Liz slumped to her knees at the same time a terrible scream was heard and the house exploded.

Liz could be seen shielding Harry before fire engulfed them and the next thing they could see was the two kneeling on the grass just outside the flaming house.

Then the image faded to black and then cleared again only to see Dumbledore's face hovering over her.

"Hmm... the wizarding world musn't know about you, little girl. You are to powerfull to be allowed into our world, you would destroy every single one of my plans to take over the wizarding world. Obliviate!" again the image faded to black and the next thing that came into focus was the inside of the orphanage.

The last tendril of magic then releashed her and the screen before it too went inside Liz, it flipped her over though with the force it went and a green glowing mark of some kind could be discerend through Liz's top.

"Tonks! Check the marking!" Madam Bones said loudly through the thick silence, jolting the pink haired auror into action.

Tonks scrambeld forward and cut the back of the shirt open revealing a phoenix portrayed in flight in an eery yet comforting green etched on the left shoulder.

Instantly camera flashes went off capturing the marking on film.

Slowly Liz started to move after, that first one hand drawing closer to her torso then the other and then Liz was leaning on her knees and lower arms gasping while sweatdrops fell down from her face, then she pushed herself into a sitting position. Then with a shower of sparkles her clothes changed into a blue jean, black turtleneck and black polished heels.

Then Liz spoke in a raspy tone her eyes still blank

"The favourlings of the gods,

children of the goddess Gaia,

awoken by the peril of men,

marked by phoenix and lightning,

both will be the undoing of the dark ones.

One openly evil,

one hidden as a loved old man,

a pawn of dark complicating things,

hidden as minister he will protect those of the dark.

Hidden from sight both will endure,

both will grow and both will remain,

true to all parents,

for they are immortal and pure.

Through time and dimension they will go,

gathering knowledge fast and sure.

Aided by the four of old,

Aided by the otherworlders,

Aided by the immortals both beast and man,

Hidden by those they will love.

They will learn!

The head of snakes,

Under spells he is,

Will break free and claim what is his,

He is the first of many.

Then come the houses,

United and sure,

They will fight along side them,

The beasts of old and new,

Will need some proof,

From flowers daughter and stags son,

But even they will be swayed to the light.

Together they will aid,

But only the marked ones can win."

Then her eyes slid closed and she collapsed against Tonks.

The clothes remained though.

"Sleep my daughter you're safe, you won't be harmed by her who changes." Was then heard only by Tonks and Liz.

"Yes Mother Gaia." Liz then mumbled before falling asleep.

Tonks decided then and there she would help this girl.

She stood up with Liz in her arms and said "with your permission ma'am." Before walking away at Madam Bones's nod "Oh and Tonks, you know my office? Go there I will be with you in a minute." Tonks gave a nod and walked into the hallway. The man sharp on her heels.

Madam Bones then had Dumbledore and Fudge escorted and kept in a side room while she and the rest of the Wizengamot decided on what to do.

They decided on calling a vote of no confidence for Fudge and it was unaminous.

Fudge was no longer minister.

Dumbledore was stripped of his head of wizengamot duties. That was unfortunatly all they could do.

After all this was done Madam Bones spoke to the reporters and told them they could print uncensored as long as they didn't print the actual wording of the prophecy as that could endanger both Potter children.

Every reporter agreed on that they may be out for scoops all the time but not even Skeeter wanted a murder on her conscience.

The Wizengamot then shooed them out before starting a debate on who should be the new minister.

All aurors present were asked their opinion as was the other present staff and most of them said Md. Bones they thought would be fair and honest and familiar enough with how the aurors thought on things which would be needed to get some offices on one line again.

So ten minutes later it was decided Madam Bones was the new Minister and the next few weeks would be used to clean up the mess Fudge had made and to make sure they had no other death eater spies, the laws would also be revamped.

Then Madam bones excused herself and hurried to her old Office where she found the man standing in front of her door.

"Ah, Shacklebolt, how is she?"

"Good ma'am, both of them are though Tonks seems...well...less clumsy."

Bones just nodded and went inside where she found Tonks sitting on the floor next to the sofa on which Liz was lying.

"What are you doing on the floor, Tonks?" she asked the now brown haired girl.

"That glacier phoenix from before keeps WATCH OUT!" she broke her sentence off to warn the older woman of the swooping phoenix "flashing in." She finished dryly when the bird had landed and Bones had righted herself.

"Ah! Thanks for the warning."

Then a red phoenix and a navy blue one flashed in.

But they did so directly above the couch they also landed and sat on the back of the couch.

Angel had landed only to go ly on top of Liz's chest and go to sleep.

"Seems they are really protective of her aren't they?" Tonks asked rhetorically.

Shacklebolt then stuck his head in and gave a blanket for the sleeping girl.

"Madam, there's a healer here, Mungo's sent her on Moody's request to look her over for injuries." He whispered.

"All right sent her in but softly, let the girl sleep." She whispered back.

Shacklebolt nodded before some more whispers were exchanged on the hallway and the healer entered.

Liz was scanned and declared healthy but tired and so the healer left again and Tonks kept silent watch alongside with Bones and shacklebolt kept his position in front of the door.

Afternoon came and Liz woke up and simply started against Angel "I had the weirdest dream, you wouldn't believe." While scratching the phoenixes head.

"Then why don't you tell us about it, Miss Potter?" was then asked causing Liz to snap her head up and mutter "It wasn't a dream. Bugger!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Review responses:

Darkcelestial20: well here's the answer to how the Hogwarts population is going to react! Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 21

"English"

"**Japanese**"

"_Elfish_"

"Parseltongue or other beast talk"

'Thoughts'

"It wasn't a dream. Bugger!" Liz said before getting up with Angel in her arms.

"Well I'll be going now… Bye!" she mumbled while she was backing away towards the door, then at the bye she turned around and bolted.

Devil and Fire demon flew out of the room behind her.

Liz proceeded to dodge Shacklebolt before running full pelt through the halls, Shacklebolt following her all the way.

She ignored the elevators and made a 180 degree turn so she could push the door to the stairs open with her back before sprinting down them at an amazing pace.

Inside the office Mad. Bones looked at Tanks in astonishment.

"Think she's always that fast?"

Tonks just shrugged.

It wasn't long before Liz and the phoenixes were back at the manor.

The next morning found some of the elves that had been watching the children in an uproar because Susan couldn't be found anywhere that is at least until some one decided to check the library and found her curled up next to Blaze on the couch.

By the time every one was washed and at the break fast table Liz had all ready disappeared outside somewhere.

Liz was at Hogwarts having breakfast with professor McGonagall.

"Did you have any trouble with this week's homework?" McGonagall asked.

"One minor one when I transfigured the wrong cat. It did turn out right though."

McGonagall's chuckle drew the attention of their direct neighbours.

"But it was a squirrel monkey?" McGonagall asked.

Liz's only answer was getting the monkey out of her robe pocket and placing it on the table.

"Can you turn it back?" McGonagall asked.

The monkey ran down the table and went to sit in the open space in front of the teachers table.

Liz allowed her wand to drop into her hand from her wrist holster, aimed and a spell went sailing towards Lioness, who on impact changed back into the beautiful panther she was.

"Very good." Was all McGonagall said before returning to her breakfast.

Liz send Lioness home before finishing up herself.

Just as she finished the owls came in with the days post.

It was the daily prophet's arrival that caused disbelief and curiosity to spread.

For the first page described the happenings of the day before perfectly.

Fudge had been removed and Lily's daughter turned out to be a seer, and not only that, she too had survived a killing curse.

McGonagall and Liz finished their breakfast before they started on that day's theory, ignoring the hall.

10 minutes of lecturing and a demonstration later Liz was told to perform it.

"So you want me to perform the animagio revealio on any single 6th or 7th year?"

"Yes."

"Cool! If I do it correctly on my first try can I do someone else?"

"Yes you may."

"Okay, be back in a flash!" and with that she took of running towards Ella and Harry.

"Hey! wanna see your animagus form?" she asked.

"Yeah, why not. I already know I have a form but I can't figure out what it is." Harry answered.

Liz then looked at Ella.

"Don't look at me! I'm a vampire and vampires don't have animagus forms."

"No you're not and yes they do." was all Liz said before dragging her off.

Harry quickly followed his sister and Ella back to the head table.

"Ah! I see you have found yourself two willing students to help you." Mcgonagall said when she saw them.

"Do you call being dragged willing?" Ella. Asked.

Harry had to suppress a smile and even mcgonagall could be seen to suppress one.

"Would you leave the sarcasm to me?" Liz replied.

"Well Liz which one of these two do you want to do first?" McGonagall asked.

Liz looked from Harry to Ella and from Ella to Harry "Ella's I will do Ella's one first."

"Very well than" McGonagall said "Ella would you mind coming a bit closer?"

Ella took a few hesitating steps forward saying "Liz, are you sure you want to do my animagus form first?"

"Yes I do" Liz replied "Now would you stop whining I promise you it won't hurt, close your eyes and calm down".

"Alright then" Ella answered; she closed her eyes and calmed herself, like Liz asked her to.

Liz stretched out her arms in a relaxed state and closed her eyes, slowly releasing her magic.

Harry and professor McGonagall watched the transformation that Ella was undergoing.

Her legs became equal in length as her arms, here hand and feet became claws, fur now covered her body, a tail was now coming out of her behind and her face became that of a wolf.

Ella was now standing on al four paws and waggled her fluffy tail.

"Very well done" McGonagall said.

Ella simply sat down and looked at Liz as if asking 'please turn me back!'

Liz however ignored her and repeated the procedure with Harry.

When Harry had also changed he and Ella started bickering.

Liz rolled her eyes and whistled sharply.

"hi remember me? Stop your yapping!"

which amazingly enough stopped the fight.

Rewrite in progress, look for my story:

The High elf family of old, renewed!


End file.
